Watch You Grow
by Hopeblossom
Summary: Luka Megurine has been baby-sitting the Kagamine twins for years. Their lives have become deeply entwined, and despite being twenty, Luka still visits them often. They have grown up with her, yet, she is still looking past something.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Luka Megurine had baby-sat Rin and Len Kagamine since they were only seven. The Kagamine parents and then Megurine parents knew each other, and the two families only lived across the road. It was only natural that the Kagamine's chose the responsible, then thirteen year old, Luka to baby-sit their children.<p>

The Kagamine's and the Megurine's were very different families. The Kagamine parents, they were so young at heart; so free and outgoing. They went out quite a lot really, to restaurants, to see their friends, to go to the movies. Luka assumed that the Kagamine parents were younger than hers: by far.

Luka's parents were more reserved. They seemed to live in the same dreary, day-to-day life. Mr and Mrs Megurine got up each morning and ate breakfast. Luka drank some orange juice, and left home with her phone, her house keys, her music player and various bitten down pens and pencils. When she got home, the house would be empty. An hour later, her mother would return, and forty five minutes after that, her father would be home. They would eat dinner together, and her parents would interrogate her. How's school? You are still mixing with the right crowd, hm? Did you have a word with that teacher?

So when Luka was introduced properly to the Kagamine's, she loved it. The two Kagamine twins, Len and Rin, warmed her heart. Although she was a little nervous at first, she quickly grew to like the children.

At age seven, Rin Kagamine was loud and bubbly. She went through phrases - princesses to dinosaurs, to space ships and then fire-fighters. When Luka entered her home, she went right up to the teenager, and questioned her. 'Who are you? Why are you here? Where are Mum and Dad going?'

Her brother, Len Kagamine, was just as curious, but less showy about it. He was precocious and smart. Both the children were smart - Luka knew that! When Rin babbled on about school, her favourite teachers and friends, Len would sit on the floor and do his homework, under the watchful eyes of Luka. Len was less prone to phrases; he liked dinosaurs, and he liked drawing. That first night when Luka looked after the twins, he offered her a picture of a messy pink flower before she left. He drew a boy with a box like body besides it; waves of blonde hair sticking from his head. On the other side of the flower was a girl with a triangle dress, and equally scribbled hair. In the corner, was the sun, with huge beating rays shining down on the scene.

Looking after the Kagamine twins became a habit. She loved it! They were her two little friends. When her parents asked about the baby-sitting, she made sure to be very vague about her experiences. Baby-sitting the twins was her secret, something more to life than just academics.

The Kagamine kids liked her, too. She seemed to know everything they wanted to know; she helped with their homework; when they fought, Luka sorted it out; Luka's get-better-kisses over neatly applied plasters were nearly as good as their own mother's. The siblings began to see more and more of Luka as their parents really began to trust her. Their parents went out more, and Luka came over more.

Rin and Len had grown up with Luka Megurine. She noticed every subtle change in their lives.

When Rin was nine, and she fell out with her best friend over something ridiculously petty, and made up the next day. When she was twelve and she began to care a little more about her appearance, and her clothes. When she was thirteen and she grew her hair a little; the tiny changes that geared her towards adulthood. At fourteen, lean and athletic, finding her place in new friendship groups, taking a dabble in make-up.

Len, growing up. When he was ten, and began to make little paper aeroplanes, grinning as he coloured them in silently. He even gave them names as they made their maiden voyages through the living room. When he was eleven and became friends with Piko, who he was still friends with at age fourteen. When he was thirteen, still uninterested in girls and beginning to find an interest in running. Age fourteen, when girls began to note him as cute; when he began to notice them back, although, never had he asked any on dates.

Now that the Kagamine children were fourteen, they still saw Luka Megurine very often, despite the fact that she was twenty and went to the local college. She worked hard; sometimes she worked hard that she got little sleep. But somehow, she always found time to come and see the Kagamine's at least once a week, to help with _their _homework. Len noticed that she usually came round on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

In fact, the three were very close, despite their age gaps. They got along splendidly. Rin would talk about her hockey, how her P.E teacher told her she could make the school team! Rin glowed with pride when she talked about that.

The twins were very athletic. Len ran long distance, and jumped hurdles. Rin liked to play hockey and lacrosse, and both of them enjoyed swimming. In fact, they were quite similar in their hobbies. Athletics and music were the main ones. Both rather stubborn, although Len kept that precocious nature of his. Len was a maths whiz, but both the twins did decently well in their studies. Rin's weakness was science, whereas Len wasn't keen on reading and words in general.

Luka would chat breezily about her boyfriend, Gakupo, and her friends, Lily, Meiko and Kaito. Gakupo was sweet, she would say. However, sometimes, secretly, she felt pressured by him. He had the power to make her feel uneasy and slightly ill. But, she liked him, and that was what mattered.

Len would ask her lots of questions about Gakupo. "He sounds like a bit of a creep, if you ask me," he would say, frowning.

"She _didn't_ ask you Len, so shut up." Rin liked hearing about Gakupo and Luka's friends. She couldn't wait until _she _was twenty, and free from her so-so parents. Her parents wavered in and out of her life. They were either busy with work, busy with each other, or busy with their friends. Rin often wondered why they'd had children at all. Accessories for the perfect life, perhaps?

"Why do you say that, Len?" Luka wondered, thoughtfulness showing on her face. She cared about what Rin and Len thought of her life. Despite being an adult, her parents were constantly nagging at her. 'When are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours? How about these friends, they don't smoke do they? I hope you're not drinking either, young lady!' She was sick of it. She often thought about what her life would be like if she _hadn't _gone to the local college. She only lived at home to save money. She wanted to escape.

Sometimes she just wanted to stay with her family away from home, the lovely Kagamine's.

"He just sounds a little over-the-top," Len murmured, looking at Luka. She glanced at him, caught without armour for a second. Her mouth was open very slightly, and she looked sad, honestly. But, he only glimpsed that for a second, as soon enough, she was smiling at him.

"I'm sure he's fine, you idiot," Rin growled. Len was ruining her time with Luka.

Luka, was like a big sister for her. She'd helped her through everything. Arguments; hair-styles; boys; periods; drama. She supposed that Len liked Luka too, but surely not as much as she did, right?

"Oh, give over, Rin," Luka chuckled, shoving Rin gently. She then looked at Rin's male counterpart, Len. "And I promise you, Gakupo is _lovely_. He's very kind - I'm _sure_ that if you'd met him, you'd love him."

Len sighed. Why did Luka need Gakupo, when she had him? No Len, that's silly. You're fourteen, and she's twenty. You couldn't possibly….

Luka stayed for another hour or so, before looking at the clock on the wall and rolling her eyes. "Looks like I better get back to the police station." She joked. She'd started calling her home the police station when she was about sixteen. When the twins were ten, they'd giggle happily. 'Why do you live in a police station? Are you a criminal?' They would laugh when she told them.

"Luka, I'd much rather stay at yours than here," Rin said. Why did Luka not like going home? Her parents were so neat and orderly. _Grounded. _

"You _wouldn't_!" Luka called behind her, heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Luka," Len said softly, waving his hand. After being with Luka since the age of seven, Luka's visits were short now, compared. He missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well, first chapter. What do you think? This is probably the first story I've properly planned (I know, how naughty of me), so I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Silver Lining

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>"Gakupo, stop it will you?" Luka sighed. This wasn't how she had pictured her Saturday night. She assumed that her and Gakupo would just watch some movies over at his house, maybe they would kiss a little, and then he would drive her home. That was generally how her Saturday night's went.<p>

But it was the fifth time he had tried this. She had counted every attempt.

Gakupo lifted his head, which had been buried in his girlfriend's neck, to look at Luka. His light kisses were fading on Luka's skin. "What's the problem?" He asked, standing up. This was getting irritable. Every time he even _tried _to coax Luka, she denied him. He was getting sick of it.

Luka looked at him with big blue eyes. "I just don't want to," she murmured, not breaking eye contact with him. Gakupo noticed how she looked almost child-like, looking at him with that expression. He liked to think she looked guilty, although, he knew that she was probably just thinking.

"You can't keep your virginity forever," Gakupo warned, raising his eyebrows at her. He didn't understand what was holding her back. There was _always_ something holding her back from _everything._

"Maybe I could join a convent," Luka joked weakly, a half-smile on her face. The mood didn't seem any lighter as Gakupo sat next to her, his hands closed together between his legs. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them attempting to make a move.

"This isn't working, is it?"

"We could make it work."

More silence. Gakupo stood up, paced a few steps, and then sat back down. Luka scratched her neck absently, looking around the room.

"I think we should break up."

Luka's head snapped around swiftly. She was looking at Gakupo with narrowed eyes, her mouth ajar.

"Just because of this?"

"Well, things have been cold between us for months. Haven't you noticed?" Gakupo patted Luka's knee comfortingly. "We can still be friends."

Luka paused for a moment, lifting her now ex-boyfriend's hand off her knee. "I see," she muttered coldly, standing to leave. She fumbled as she took her coat off the hanger.

"Do you still want a lift home?" Gakupo asked, smiling gently at her, as if nothing had happened at all. As if he wasn't breaking her heart.

"No, no thank you. I'll walk." Luka put on her coat and left his house swiftly. She didn't want to be in there anymore. She checked her watch, to find that it was only six o' clock. Her parents probably wouldn't expect her back until ten, or half past.

It was still decently bright outside. Only beginning to darken very slightly. Luka walked home trying to distract herself from the reality from what had just happened. She looked at the trees, and at the sky; noting down any birds she saw. She thought about her studies, and when she was beginning to run out of subjects, her mind wandered to the Kagamine twins. She would visit them soon; on Monday perhaps? They would cheer her up.

'You don't need cheering up, you silly prat,' Luka scolded herself mentally. 'It's not your fault that he was an utter jerk! _Is_ an utter jerk.'

"Although, maybe it is my fault that I quite like him," Luka muttered to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets bitterly. She began to list all of his faults in her mind. When she ran out, she listed annoying habits, and when she ran out of _those, _she listed all the times he had even slightly embarrassed her.

Despite having hours to spare, Luka went straight home. She didn't particularly want to do anything.

She turned her house key, and braced herself. Her parents would probably make assumptions about why she was home early. 'Have you and Gakupo had an argument? Is he ill? Are _you _feeling ill?'

Luka entered her home, folded up her coat and dropped it messily on the couch. Her father was passing through the room and smiled at his daughter, although Luka could already spot the curiosity.

"You're home early," he commented casually, picking up the newspaper off the table. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she replied, a little too quickly. She then dashed up the stairs and plunged into the soft covers of her bed. She lay there on her back, silent for a minute, before the feelings of sadness dropped upon her, like a brutal ocean tide. She curled up, mourning for her broken relationship with tears.

She tried to stop, but with little success. She hated crying. She hated the way her lip quivered, and the way she always gained a headache afterwards. She hated the feel of the tears sliding down her face, and what she hated the most, was that awful sobbing sound. She pressed her face against her pillow bitterly, trying to smother the sobs away. She felt so young; another thing she hated. She was twenty! How could she cry like this, like a teenager?

After half an hour, Luka's mother walked in to call Luka for dinner. She was surprised to find her daughter on her side, crying into a pillow. She hadn't seen her daughter cry, for, what now? Six years? And even then, Luka had tried to hide it. It was almost like replaying a scene.

Mrs Megurine sat by her daughter, gently rubbing smooth circles into Luka's back.

"What happened? Did you break it off with that Gakupo boy?" The older woman made sure to make it sound like _Luka _had ended the relationship, even though it seemed more likely that she was the dumped one.

Luka didn't answer for a moment. She wiped her eyes hastily with her fingers, sniffing.

"I'll be down for dinner in a minute. Just give me a sec."

Luckily, Mrs Megurine took the hint and left. Luka continued to wipe her eyes, although she did it more forcefully now with her palms. She straightened her rumpled clothes and splashed water on her face. She even gave her hair a quick brush, making sure she looked in tip-top condition. Afterwards she jogged down the stairs before entering the kitchen.

Her parents looked up from their soup-bowls with concerned eyes. They were forgetting that their daughter was an adult; all they could think of was her heart getting broken.

The trio sat in undisturbed silence as they ate.

"At least you didn't love him, dear," Luka's mother piped up before blowing on her soup.

"You certainly didn't love him enough to bring him round," her father agreed, patting his daughter's foot under the table.

Luka cringed. "I didn't bring him round because I _knew _you'd scare him off."

More silence. The family continued to eat their soup.

"Why did you break up anyway?" Her father inquired, although, it was much too soon to ask. Luka's mother shot her husband a warning glance.

"That is _none _of your business," Luka hissed. She was in the foulest mood imaginable. She finished her soup hastily before retreating back to her bedroom, maybe for a spot more of mourning.

* * *

><p>Luka was glad when Monday came. As soon as she had finished her work, she went over to see the Kagamine's. She was surprised to see Mrs Kagamine in the house, only to discover that the said woman was dashing out.<p>

"Hi Luka!" Rin grinned, waving at her tutor. Luka smiled back, before the pair found Len. After that, they all sat in the living room whilst Luka helped with their homework. They chatted as they worked.

"I made the Hockey Team. Did I mention it?" Her casual tone of voice could not hide her gleeful smile. It was the happiest Luka had ever seen Rin whilst doing maths homework.

"I'm not surprised," Luka said. "Well done Rin! Your school team will be top of the league."

Rin then continued to talk about the other girls on the team, and how the captain didn't deserve to be the captain at all. She mentioned the other school teams, and then talked about the teacher that they practiced hockey with. Afterwards, she informed Luka of all the latest gossip; who was kissing who; the teacher who screamed at Rin's best friend, Miku; talk of going to the cinema; the school talent show and who was entering.

"What about you, Len?" Luka asked after Rin had little left to say.

Len glanced up from his English homework. Luka had pointed out the mistakes, and he was in the middle of correcting them, with Luka's help and his sisters slightly ruder, more teasing suggestions.

"What about me?"

"She meant what's been going on with you lately," Rin said, rolling her eyes. "Not that anything interesting happens."

"Rin," Luka looked at the said girl. "If you've nothing nice to say, don't say it at all."

Rin blushed with embarrassment, smiling sheepishly.

"Piko need to re-take his maths quiz," Len began, before pausing. What else could he say? He started telling Luka about the various rumours that flew around. Then, he told Luka about his and Piko's latest adventures through the school yard and around town.

Luka nodded as she listened. The main difference between Rin and Len. Len chose to stick with Piko, and maybe one or two other boys at school. He didn't really get involved with girls or anyone apart from his little group. It wasn't like Len was a nerd though. Luka was quite sure that Len must have been considered quite the cutie at school.

Rin however, liked to hang around with a larger group of friends. However, on weekends, Rin went out with her best friend, Miku Hatsune, and sometimes two other girls. Luka couldn't quite remember their names, though if she saw them, she was quite sure she'd fit them to Rin's descriptions.

After Len had finished, the twins completed their homework and were free to chat as much as they liked.

"What about you Luka? How are Gakupo and Lily and Meiko and Kaito?" Rin smiled at her pink-haired friend.

"Lily's got a crush on someone but she won't tell me who, Meiko got in trouble for drinking on campus, and Kaito has had to attend extra lectures for that History course he's taking. I think we're going to go out on Friday, for a general catch-up," Luka told the twins.

"What about Gakupo?" Len asked cautiously, his eyes meeting Luka's.

"We broke up."

Before the teenagers could reply, a loud song began to play. Rin fumbled in her pocket before fishing out her phone. She mouthed 'sorry' at Luka several times, before leaving the room with her phone, already engaged by Miku's conversation.

Len played with his ponytail for a second, before looking at Luka.

"Are you upset about it? You know, breaking up and all." He sounded awkward, although, he was slightly relieved now that Gakupo was out of the picture.

"Yeah, I guess," Luka admitted, brushing some hair away from her face. Len looked at her intently, drinking in every feature. Her smooth skin and the curve of her nose. Striking blue eyes, framed by dark eyelashes.

Len paused. "Well….I know this will sound lame but, what if, next Sunday, I took you out? Just to forget about that Gakupo, of course," Len added, smiling hopefully.

Luka looked at Len for a second. Len tensed up in the silence. She just couldn't help it. She began to giggle; lightly at first, but it soon developed into big heaving guffaws.

Len fidgeted awkwardly. Why was she laughing? Was he really that pathetic? He should've have asked at all! He had just embarrassed himself in front of _Luka._

"Okay then Len. I'll look forward to Sunday_."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapters. :-)


	3. Sunday Morning

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Len paced backwards and forwards in his room, anxious. It was Sunday morning, and he was awaiting the arrival of Luka. He twisted the skin on his fingers, murmuring to himself. What if he looked too casual? What if he said something stupid, or offensive?<p>

What if she just didn't like him in general?

He had brushed his teeth twice; eaten a tic-tac that tasted like vanilla; smothered his under-arms in deodorant; brushed his hair and tied it up; thought about breakfast, but was too nervous to eat it; tried to distract himself by reading a book; thought about Luka.

It was just one of those days. Like the first day of a new school. That sickly feeling in the stomach, excitement and anxiety - the feeling of growing up. Afterwards, pretending that the day was no big deal, just another day. More school, that was all.

Len rubbed his neck, smiling at himself in the mirror. All the days he had spent with Luka, not once had they felt this personal. He hadn't even _seen_ her yet.

When the doorbell rang, Len clattered down the stairs, dressed in jeans, T-shirt and hoodie. His sister answered the door, and as the two females spoke, Len tied up his trainers, checking he had everything he needed afterwards. Wallet. Key. Ipod. Phone. Spare Change.

"Is he nearly ready?"

Rin turned to look at her brother, rolling her eyes as he stood up. "Yeah, yeah, he's ready. I can't believe you're actually going with him."

Len stuck out his tongue at his twin. "See you later, idiot."

"Have fun, prat."

And with that, Len and Luka were left alone. Len paused in the doorway, taking the sight of his crush in. His eyes skimmed over every detail, like skipping a million stones on a lake. She looked tired, but the light touch of mascara made her look more alert - it brought out her eyes. In the haze of a slightly foggy morning, her blushing hair looked slightly dulled. 'Grey sweater and jeans. Simple,' Len thought to himself. Simple, but sophisticated. It summed her up.

"Where are you taking me today?" She wondered, pushing her hands into her jean pockets, leaving her thumbs to wander the outside of the denim. She was smiling at him.

"I thought I could take you to the cinema," Len said coyly, thinking about the films that were showing. "There's a new film out, you know-"

"The one with what's-her-face?"

"Yeah, _that_ one."

The grinned at each other. Maybe to the outside world, they looked like siblings. Cousins? But they knew, that they were friends.

However, in the young person's book of knowledge, it clearly says that one side of a friendship must fall for the other. The statement is underlined, highlighted and must be taken note of.

The pair caught the bus from the nearest bus stop, sitting down and chatting to each other. If anyone else on the bus had been paying attention to the two, they may have guessed that the blonde haired teen was romantically interested in his companion. He leaned in slightly closer when she was speaking, smiling to himself. He laughed at her jokes loudly, appreciating her conversation.

The two soon got off the bus, walking a short distance to the cinema. When they got there, Len offered to pay for Luka, but she refused stubbornly. He did, however, buy a large popcorn for them to share, and two cola's - diet.

They sat in the middle row of screen four, waiting for the movie to begin. The cinema was not very crowded; most people had probably gone to watch the film the day before. In partial darkness, they sat together.

"I've never had a guy offer to take me to a chick flick," Luka said. Len couldn't see her very well, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I've never had the honour of taking someone like you," Len replied, his eyes widening when he recognised the flirtatiousness in his comment. He had slipped up; he was supposed to act like little Len Kagamine, the sweet fourteen year old who usually turned a blind eye on his affections towards girls.

Luka giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Len chuckled along with her. They just managed to stop laughing when the film began.

* * *

><p>"Did you like it?"<p>

"Did_ you_?"

"Predictable," Luka murmured, brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Unrealistic," Len mumbled. It was. It was that typical romantic comedy plot line, done a thousand times, but still tolerable. True, they had laughed at some parts, and felt bad at others, but, they knew what was coming all the way through.

They walked out of the cinema, noticing how grey and sad the sky looked.

"Did you have fun on Friday?" Len asked. He had forgotten to ask her about it, her Friday with the gang.

"It was fine," Luka told him. "We just met up at Pizza Express and talked, I guess." It wasn't fine. It had been awkward. Lily had been uncharacteristically quiet, forcing Kaito and Meiko to keep the conversation going. Compared to the rest of the group, Meiko had been loose and easy-going - probably due to the fact she had noticed the atmosphere and ordered an alcoholic drink. Only one though, to be fair. She was trying her best to keep things moving.

Kaito had had little to talk about. He and Meiko had bantered back and forth, trying to drag others into the conversation. Gakupo hadn't eaten much. He had looked tired and bored.

Honestly, Luka wanted to take him outside and cry with him. How had this happened? Why had it happened? Why had their little friendship group been turned upside down? She wanted to kiss it better, like when Len and Rin were little and she would kiss their scraped knees. and muddy cheeks. But she was a grown up now. She couldn't just kiss her problems away, however she might try.

The whole evening, the ex-girlfriend and boyfriend had avoided eye contact. They ate with blank expressions, keeping their masks firmly on. Gakupo had given everyone a lift home afterwards, and unfortunately, Luka's home was the last stop.

When they were alone together, in the front seat of his car, Gakupo turned off the radio. Luka stared out of the window, thinking about how dark the night was. She wondered what her parents would be doing.

Occasionally, the purple haired man had glanced over at her. Why had they broken up again? When there were other people around, it was easier to forget about what had been and what had passed. But when they were alone, memories filled the area, suffocating both of them.

Luka had asked him to drop her off at the end of her street. When he didn't, she sat in silence, watching the road pass by slowly as he parked outside her house. For a moment, a long, long moment, neither of them did anything. In the silence, the faint hum of the car's engine filled their ears. They could hear their own heartbeat's, just like they used to listen to each other's.

If ever there was a temptation to reunite, it was then, in that silence.

"Thank you, Gakupo. I'll be off now." She fumbled with the seat-belt that held her to the car. The gentle fingers of Gakupo paused on hers, before clicking the belt open. They looked up at each other. Everything was being played in slow-motion.

"Goodnight, Luka."

Then, she had rushed out of the car, back to the safety of her home.

"Oh, sounds nice," Len smiled, bringing Luka out of her thoughts. She looked at him, and smiled back.

Yet, the smiling was short-lived. As the two were walking together, it began to rain. Tiny pin-pricks at first, but it turned into lashings and lashings of water, soaking through clothes. Len and Luka ran together, to shelter in a nearby McDonalds.

The found a table in the crowded establishment and shared a serving of warm chips. Dollops of ketchup and mayonnaise were added, of course, and another round of cokes were bought. The food helped to warm them up; they were wet and cold, shivering.

"I look like a rat," Luka snorted, twirling one strand of wet hair. It was beginning to dampen, but it still hung around her face, dripping.

"You're a rather lovely looking rat then," Len grinned, helping himself to a chip. His clothes were clinging to his skin, and he could feel a little water sloshing around near his socks. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling, though. Wiggling his toes around and feeling dampness wasn't all bad.

"You don't look like a rat though. A wet Labrador, perhaps?"

Len shook his hair with his fingers, hoping to dry it slightly. Droplets of liquid were falling on both of Len and Luka's noses. Why hadn't they brought an umbrella?

After finishing the chips, they went to the bathroom and tried to dry themselves with paper towels. They came out looking even scruffier than before.

Luka's hair was beginning to frizz slightly, and her clothes were patchy with rain water. Len looked just as bad - his ponytail was still dripping, and his hoodie was soggy.

What a pair they looked like!

They once again got the bus, and went back to their road. It was still raining outside, but not nearly as bad as before. More of a drizzle.

Len invited Luka to come inside and watch another movie with him, and maybe Rin. The twenty year old agreed, chuckling. They all settled down in the living room, Len and Luka clad in blankets, drinking tea.

And although he was only fourteen, Luka realised that she _had _had a good time. It didn't matter if she was twenty - they were friends, tied at the roots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I wasn't too sure on this chapter. I don't know why though... How about you readers?:) Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts - hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Phone Lines

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>When Luka finally got home, she was in a particularly good mood. Three movies, friends, and being wrapped in a blankets will do that to you. As soon as she entered her home, the young woman yawned. She greeted her parents, and they noted her mood.<p>

She then jogged up the stairs and sat on her bed, logging on to her laptop and taking out some work she had to finish. She wanted to change into her pyjamas, but decided against it, knowing that she'd want to curl up in bed.

'Actually,' she thought to herself, beginning to browse the internet, 'I had quite a nice day today.' She had! She hadn't known what to expect on her day out with Len, but it had been nice. Usually when boys took her out - which hadn't been for ages since Gakupo - it was rushed and awkward and not really very pleasant. Not because they were 'bad people' or anything.

Luka just wasn't very good with boys in a romantic sense.

For one, she rarely got crushes. When she said things like, 'He's attractive,' no feelings went with the phrase. It was just a nice compliment. And of course, like all other girls, she'd had awful first crushes, and first kisses and just general embarrassment.

In fact, she remembered her and her group of young friends discussing first kisses. She wasn't friends with the girls anymore, they'd grown up and gone. She wasn't in contact with her first kiss, either.

It seemed very strange. That very first person who had stolen her heart and her lips, was now gone, with very few memories. It didn't bother her at all - it was only a crush, after all, - but it did seem very strange. To _her_, anyway.

Despite being sixteen and intelligent, Luka had had no idea how to kiss. She had held his hand frigidly, smiling at him sheepishly after their lips brushed. They had kissed again afterwards, though, he was finding it easier - he was gaining skills much quicker than she did.

But Gakupo, had changed all that. He'd taught her how to kiss in many different ways. He'd taught her hose to slide down stairs in a duvet, and how not to get scared after watching horror films. He'd taught her how to make different alcoholic concoctions, and hangover remedies for the morning after.

Luka shook her head, looking intently at the laptop screen. She wasn't supposed to b thinking about him so much. She thought about her day with Len instead, about chips with ketchup and mayo, and that dopey film. A snapshot popped into her head, of Len grinning at her in the rain as they ran. His hand lingered near hers; an open invitation.

Just as Luka began to work, her mobile phone buzzed. She had thrown it on the bed upon entry of her room, and it took her half a minute to find it buried underneath pillows and covers. She picked it up, and shoved it near her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Luka!" Meiko's voice was loud, but not nearly as in-your-face and cheerful as usual.

"Oh, hi, Meiko. Did you need help with work, or something?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Meiko protested. "But, no. I have something to tell you, because I thought you should know. Immediately."

The brunette's voice had gone deadly serious, which was always worrying. Meiko was one of those people - one of those, spirited, passion people who would make a great instructor for a gym. However, when she was serious, there was _always _bad news.

"There isn't some strange rumour about us, is there?" Luka wondered, ignorant to what was _really _going on.

"No, no," Meiko replied, sounding uneasy. "You see, it's Gakupo."

"Yep."

"He's found a girlfriend."

Luka paused. Surely that couldn't be true? Maybe Gakupo and Kaito were just trying to fool Meiko. Probably. He couldn't have moved on that quick.

"And it's Lily," Meiko finished, waiting for an outburst at the other end of the phone. She was actually quite worried about Luka. Her best friend was so sweet and smart and independent, but her and Gakupo had been dating since, well, a long time. Two years?

"That explains her mild attitude on Friday," Luka murmured. Why must good days always be ruined?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Luka insisted, although her voice sounded flustered and hurt. She had the right to be hurt. Her newly ex-boyfriend with one of her best friends? What a _disaster_.

"Well, do you want to talk, or…?"

"No thanks, I've got work to catch up on," Luka said, her voice zoning into a gentle, cold, calm. "Thank you, Meiko. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Seeya Luka," Meiko said weakly. The phone call ended, and Luka was left all alone.

"How could he?" She asked nobody in particular. "How could he just, just _do that to me_?" She ran her hands across the top of her head, looking at different sections of the floor. What about Lily? Had she always felt like that towards him?

What if they'd been together all along?

She didn't know who to call, or talk to. She didn't want to burden Meiko or Kaito, and obviously, Lily was out of the question. Usually, she would've called Gakupo.

But now, instead of fighting with her, he was on the opposite team.

She couldn't talk to her parents. They probably assumed she'd gotten over him by now. But hearts don't heal quickly, and Luka felt particularly damaged.

She went through her mobile phone, and paused on Gakupo's name and number. Before she knew what she was doing, the phone was ringing and her heart was racing.

"Gakupo?" She was whispering, not sure about why she'd rung him at all.

"Luka? You okay?" He sounded so calm and nice, as if he was a knight in shining armour. Evidently not hers, but how could he act like he wasn't already dating somebody else? He was killing her with kindness.

She forced herself to smile, even though he couldn't see her. "Yes, fine, thank you. Will you meet me tomorrow morning? We could get coffee." She sounded so friendly and tempting, especially with the offer of coffee thrown into the mix. "As friends."

"Oh," Gakupo sounded relieved. Maybe he thought he was going to get a bashing. Luka didn't really know _what _she wanted to do with him. She supposed she would have liked to clip him round the ear, ask him questions and annoy him.

But, a sad Gakupo is a sorry sight to see.

"Sure," Gakupo agreed. "Is there anything else you wanted? I've just got some work to do, but, it can wait, I suppose."

Did he feel guilty?

"No, that's all I needed." She ended the phone call hastily. Why had she done that? She felt awful for no reason, plus there was all that sadness and betrayal surging through her body. Not only Gakupo, but Lily? Couldn't they have waited a week or so, just to spare her feelings?

"Or am I being selfish?" This question, was directed at herself. When Luka was in sad moods, she often asked herself questions, worried about the type of person she was, and the type of person she was becoming. People and their opinions change all the time, and sometimes it felt like Luka lost track of herself in the world, despite living in the same house she was born in, attending the local college, and still looking after the same set of twins.

But, the world was like that. Overwhelming and vast, making it hard to place yourself into it. Hard to not feel lost in the sea's of people; hard to develop a personality and thrive; hard to learn lessons quickly enough so you didn't get hurt. It was hard not to feel lost, especially when every couple of years, social groups change. New faces, new feelings, and sometimes new places.

"Why was I not good enough?" That was certainly not the last question that Luka would ask herself that night. She would wonder until she was wide awake, waiting for something to happen to make things okay.

But, the world does not work like that. Sometimes, to make the best of your situation, you have to look in the most obvious places. You may be surprised by what you find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A slightly shorter chapter, so my apologies for that. A bit serious here, ehehe... Anybody surprised? Reviews are appreciated so much!:)


	5. Home Truths

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

><p>It was another chilly morning. Luka had put on a big sweater, gloves, and a hat, but she still felt like an icicle. The thought of tongue-scalding coffee excited her, she felt that cold.<p>

Despite that, Luka generally liked winter. She liked the way the cold felt on her face. She didn't like the way her fingers and nose felt numb. She liked how every exhalation left a dragon's puff of icy smoke. She didn't like how winter often seemed to not only chill people's bodies, but their hearts, also.

She also didn't like how Gakupo seemed to be running late. She was sat on a bench outside the place they always went for coffee, but there was no sign of him.

Fair enough, he had never been the most organised person. But, he'd never, _ever _been late for coffee with Luka. And although he was now with Lily, Luka had expected at least nearly the same kind of dedication to their coffee mornings. Coffee mornings, were special. It was a chance for them to talk and complain and be witty and be by themselves, _being_ themselves. It was a chance to apologise for certain words or kiss and make-up or buy each other's coffee as a peace-making gift.

"Luka!" The said girl looked to her right, to see a flustered young man with long purple hair, looking scruffier than usual. She noticed he _was_ wearing the scarf she'd bought him last Christmas. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I fell asleep last night, so I had to finish some work, and then I had to iron my shirt and….Sorry."

Gakupo sighed internally. She was giving him 'The Look'. Raised eyebrows, narrowed eyes and something on her lips that wasn't quite a frown or a smile, either. He grinned at her. He looked ridiculously goofy.

"It doesn't matter," the pink haired girl said, standing up. She nearly linked her arm through Gakupo's; old habits die hard. Luckily, Gakupo didn't seem to notice, which saved her from the embarrassment of having to remind both him and her that he was dating Lily now.

When they got inside the coffee shop, it was short wait, and then they were served. The girl behind the counter was cheerful and probably mistook them for a couple. They sat at a table near the window; they weren't in a rush.

"I don't know how you drink that," Luka smiled, stirring her drink. Gakupo always took his coffee black, whereas Luka polluted hers with two sugars and milk.

"I could say the same to you." Gakupo took a sip and wondered what they were doing here. He didn't know if Luka was going to flirt with him, or put him down, or embarrass him in public, but he had to admit, it was nice being with her, in this friendly manner. He didn't know if she knew about Lily yet, but, he doubted she would flirt with him.

It had been hard enough to flirt with her, without her flirting back. Half the time she didn't realise he was flirting, and the other half of the time, she would tense up. Lily was completely different. She had shocked Gakupo with her ridiculously flirtatious and slightly dirty comments - and he'd realised, it was actually nice to be flirted with.

"So," Luka looked at Gakupo before taking a tactful sip of coffee. "You and Lily, I've heard?" She sounded so casual, it was almost hurtful.

"Hm? Yes," Gakupo replied, with the same casual and cool tone. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, but he knew whatever he said that it would be wrong. "Yes, Lily and I. Together, that's right."

"A little quick, wasn't it?" She was once again stirring her coffee.

"You think so?" She obviously thought so.

"I know so." Their eyes met across the table, and it certainly wasn't pleasant. Her eyes, which used to be filled with warmth and affection, were now as icy as the weather. He couldn't decipher whether she was hurt or angry.

"Well, everybody has to move on, yeah? We'd decided to just be friends-"

"No, Gakupo. Not _we_. _You_ wanted to be friends." Luka cut him off swiftly, putting him in his place. "You can cut through all the bull, and tell me this: Have you liked Lily for….a while?"

Gakupo's eyebrows raised, and his face tensed. He'd never seen so Luka so aggressive. It was attractive and off-putting at the same time. He would've expected that kind of anger from Meiko, maybe Lily, but Luka? Luka was a pale rose in a garden of brash pumpkins.

"I don't know. There's just mutual attraction there, I suppose. It's less emotional than me and you," Gakupo explained, hoping his words weren't too offensive. It was true though. He liked Lily, but he knew it wasn't love. They both knew they weren't 'In Love'. They were friends who kissed and spent time with each other. Maybe they were only in a relationship in hope that something might happen. Privately, Gakupo thought that Lily liked him a little more than she was letting on. Not that he felt the same.

"So, you're bed buddies?"

Once again, she was being so blunt, it was alarming. "We're taking comfort in each other, and no, we're not 'bed-buddies'. You're not the only one who's been hurt, you know?"

"I'm sure." He was annoying her now. This whole situation had turned from heart wrenching to disgustingly low in a morning. Gakupo was getting defensive because he was _wrong_.

"It's not like this is a crime. Me and Lily are a girlfriend and a boyfriend who actually live a little. You act like you're the first person in the world who's ever been broken up with, and newsflash, you're not. Grow up, Luka, I thought you were better than this," Gakupo growled before swigging down more coffee. He suddenly needed the caffeine.

Luka's chair scraped across the floor as she prepared the stand. "Don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend when you obviously have no romantic feelings towards each other," she snapped. She felt like she had snapped - there was all these shards of anger pulsing everywhere. She stood up, took her coffee and walked out the door.

"Luka!"

She turned around, only to wish she hadn't. Gakupo was looking at the ground, but he glanced up at her. She thought he looked ashamed, maybe even a little hurt. She had begun to calm down, and placed both herself and Gakupo in the wrong.

"I hate seeing you mad."

* * *

><p>After a tough morning and a day of work, Luka was truly happy to be going to round to the Kagamine's house. Her day had been filled with Meiko and Kaito, awkward eye contact with Lily and happily avoiding Gakupo.<p>

So, the Kagamine's would be a relief, she thought. Their lives were filled with school and teenager things, like bitchy girls and crushes for Rin, and days out with Piko and 'stupid' teacher complaints with Len.

When she got round to the house, all she could hear was canned laughter coming from the living room, most probably from the TV. The twins usually chatted to each other. She entered the room to find Rin lying on the floor and Len sat cross-legged next to her.

Len looked at Luka and smiled. "Hey," he greeted, before turning back to face Rin. "There's no need to be upset about it. You wouldn't have liked him anyway."

Rin propped herself up on her elbows, and looked over her shoulders. "Hi Luka," she said, before turning back to Len. "But I did. I _do_."

"What are you two talking about?" Luka asked, plopping herself elegantly on the sofa.

Rin rolled on her side to face Luka. "I asked out this really cute, nice, lovely guy and he said he didn't feel like that for me." Rin wiped her eye discreetly, blinking all the time. She was soon captured in a hug from Len.

"Honestly Rin, Mikuo's sadder than me and Piko put together. I know you think he seems cool and all that, but you truly wouldn't like him. Ask Miku, she'll tell you the same." Len insisted, looking concerned. He was so caring and sweet. "Doesn't matter about Mikuo, anyway. I know at least three guys who would love to spend time with you. Because you're lovely."

"Whatever," Rin mumbled, looking sheepish. She never liked taking advice from her brother, and him being so nice was making her feel awkward. "I never liked his….face anyway. I'm gonna go call Miku."

Rin stood up and left the room, taking out her phone and beginning to dial in her friend's number.

"Is she okay?" Luka asked, smiling at Len as he stood up and took a seat. Watching him hug his sister had reminded Luka that he was growing up. Maturing and becoming less of a child and more of a man, apparently.

"She will be," Len nodded, brushing hair back from his face. He couldn't help but think about how he would feel if he told Luka that he 'liked' her, and she told him straight out that she didn't feel the same. His life was filled with so many minor details of her, he would hate to lose that. The citrus-y breeze that followed her, and every facial detail, that he could bring back to the correct emotion.

The way he loved her was very innocent and naïve, and he realised that. He could barely imagine holding her hand, let alone kissing her.

Well, maybe he could imagine one little kiss.

But either way, the way he loved her was so pure, it was white love. Not red lust-love, or blue friendship-love. It wasn't brave, gold, pure-love, or so-so love or sixty to forty love or any other type of love you could imagine.

It was the slow building first love affection, that Len doubted he would forget. Len liked to believe that maybe Luka was his red-string girl, who he would never leave. He imagined their lives twining into each other after he left high school, until finally, there were reunited.

That was the base of this white love of his. Dreams of togetherness that lasted forever. He shook his head, realising that he was beginning to blush.

"Are _you _okay?" Luka asked, wearing that ignorant smile, as always. What Len did not know was that Luka was slowly beginning to sense Len's good traits in a way she had not discovered them before. A new journey into the heart.

"Yes thank you, fine," Len replied, looking away. He wanted to be close so badly.

Len was growing impatient of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Why does everything look so much longer and better on Microsoft Word? ;_; Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thoughts are appreciated. :-D


	6. The Little Triangle of Love

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

><p>He scrunched up the piece of paper once again. He'd been writing it for hours, but, he hadn't got any where yet. He was irritated with himself.<p>

_Dear Luka,_

Was 'dear' too much? Should he put , 'To Luka,' instead? Or was that too cold, and hostile?

Letters didn't make sense to Len, sometimes. How some people could sound so slick and smooth, whereas other's words sounded all wrong, and uneasy, like they were being pulled out of a person. Words are important things. Words are the main way to communicate your thoughts and ideas. You can't take them back, and if you lie, you have lied. You cannot erase them, and many people don't forget them.

Numbers made much more sense to Len. There was logic behind numbers; not emotions and thoughts, that weren't even true. With numbers, you could figure out the pattern. If a person had a pattern, it wouldn't even be a pattern. It would just be erratic and problematic.

Because a lot of the time, that's what people were.

_Dear Luka,_

_Although I am writing you a letter, I don't know what to say. So, my apologies for that. I'm not even sure if I should really be sending this letter. Well, I shouldn't. Because I'm not really supposed to feel the way I feel for you at all._

_Sorry._

_You should probably ignore this letter. I mean, I'm sure I can stop feeling for you, if I let things go. Feelings are stupid, aren't they? But, I just wanted to let you know, that you are truly lovely. Don't ever change._

_Sorry, again. This letter is stupid. Even I don't like it._

_Yours truly._

He looked at the letter and folded it, before folding it again and again until it was a neatly creased triangle. Afterwards, he unfolded it and read through it again. He had a headache and he was becoming more and more frustrated.

Len ran a hand through his fair, tousling it and frowning. He paced his room, feeling uncomfortable and restless.

That's when it hit him. He wasn't going to get any peace until he had posted this letter, or burned it, or learnt a technique on how to block out all emotion-filled thoughts. Before he could change his mind, he shrugged on his favourite good-luck jacket and went outside.

He quickly darted across the road, and posted the letter, with Luka's name written on it's triangle shape. He had used extra neat writing on that letter. He was hoping it wouldn't all backfire on him.

"It probably will," he said to himself, letting himself back into the house. He couldn't help but clench and unclench his fists out of anxiety.

"What probably will?" Rin asked, heading towards the stairs with a few school books in her hand. As usual, she had uncompleted homework, probably in for the next day.

"Nothing," Len replied, watching his sister as she shrugged, and made her way up the stairs. He felt his heart and his stomach suddenly drop. He felt like he had done something very stupid indeed.

* * *

><p>Tuesdays were generally laid back days for Luka. Her classes were more lax, and everybody was a little happier the day after Monday. Monday's were evil; it was common knowledge.<p>

However, on that particular Tuesday, Luka had woken up late, and had not had time for morning coffee, which was a bad start. She was running late, and what made things worse was the fact that she bumped into somebody rushing to her first class. The person she bumped into dropped the pile of textbooks they were carrying, along with a big pile of just-marked papers.

"Oh, sugar - sorry," Luka apologised hastily, kneeling down to help the stranger pick up the papers.

But that stranger was no stranger.

"Oh, Luka!" She was smiling too. How could she smile at her? "It's okay. You've got an excuse to be late."

Lily smiled at Luka gently. It was infuriating. How _dare _she act nice to her? She had betrayed her, and acting like nothing it happened.

Of course, Luka had to follow suit. You must always be polite. "I suppose I have," she agreed, picking up the last textbook and placing it on top of the pile. She stood up, ready to say goodbye.

Lily had picked up the textbooks and the papers and was looking at Luka; that gentleness still lingering on her face. "It's okay if you hate me."

That girl had always had a knack of being too blunt in awkwardly polite situations. That was just Lily's nature. What you saw was what you got. She could be brutally honest at times.

"I don't hate you," Luka said, shaking her head. "Things have just shifted a little."

It was getting harder to be mad at Lily when she looked so sad.

"Gakupo said you two met for coffee the other day," the blonde haired girl said, moving some hair away from her face. "You see, things are just complicated between us all, right? I don't want to regret losing anybody. We're young, and it's usually fun. I thought you should know."

Luka was slightly bewildered. She didn't have experience with these types of one-on-one situations. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, or what she wanted to say.

"It was brave of you to say that," Luka mumbled uneasily. She wasn't quite sure what had made her say something that sounded so stupid, but she had gone and said it now. "I have to get going now." She said, already fleeing the scene. Her hands were cool and clammy and she was ashamed of herself. She could not match Lily's bravery; instead, she had mirrored it with cowardice.

The rest of the day had been dreary day-to-day things. Taking notes and doodling. Listening to lectures and eating lunch with her friends.

When she got home, she made herself coffee, but it was nowhere near as nice as morning coffee. In fact, if anything, it was a lost cause, drinking coffee in the afternoon. Luka found it completely pointless, and vowed never to do it again.

The pink haired woman was just about to go up the stairs to her bedroom, when she remembered that she'd forgotten to see if the newspapers had arrived.

They had! She took the newspapers in her arms. As she did, a triangle piece of lined paper fluttered to the ground. She put the newspapers to one side, and picked up the piece of paper. When she turned it around, she saw that it had her name written on it's front.

She read through the letter quickly, slowly beginning to blush. Years ago, when she was thirteen and awkward, she had known that her life would not span out like a film. She knew it would be sometimes tedious and boring, but hopefully filled with many good days and excitement. She had decided by then, that she knew how life worked, and she would probably lead a very average one.

But this letter was very film like. It had thrown her off course. She had no idea who'd sent it, and didn't really want to guess. She wanted to _know._

Suddenly, her heart dropped. Perhaps this was a cruel joke from Gakupo, for revenge? So _what _he'd said he didn't like seeing her mad? Maybe he was still angry at her.

She was soon dialling his number. She didn't know why she kept doing this to herself; throwing herself back into his social web. It alarmed her. They were over, with a capital O.

"Gakupo? Are you mad with me?" She sounded calm, and she realised, she actually was. This letter was hope and dread and love all at once.

Gakupo was surprised when he picked up the phone. No hello or anything. Luka was becoming more spontaneous, he thought to himself, smiling a little.

"No, I'm not. Are you okay?"

"Did you or Kaito or anyone send me some stupid joke letter?"

"No," he replied, writing some homework onto paper. "Everything alright?"

She sighed in relief, once again looking at the letter. That blush hadn't left her face. "Yes, thank you. Yourself?"

The pair chatted casually for a while, like friendly acquaintances. It was pleasant and polite, but there was little warmth. They weren't sharing banter like Meiko and Kaito did, or teasing each other, like Gakupo and Lily did now. It was odd, but not wholly bad, just being friends.

She still liked him. But the love was beginning to drain from her body and her mind, being replaced by just, nothingness, she supposed. She would always care for him, but that was natural, wasn't it? Were things moving too quick?

Not as quick as him. Luka silently decided that there was no point being hurt and longing for him. The letter had taught her that, at least.

"Why did you call, by the way?" Gakupo asked finally. He thought that he had hurt her, which didn't sit well with him. He still _cared. _Of course he did. But time had strained on their relationship, he thought, and Luka wasn't the same. She was still gentle and kind, but she was also fragile and stubborn. She could be so cold.

And that was hurtful.

"Ah, doesn't matter. I just got a letter of an anonymous author," Luka told him, a little pride in her voice.

She was vague about the letter though. She was ready to become Sherlock Holmes, and investigate this. She didn't have many ideas on who the sender could be, but she looked forward to finding out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if this was cliché or just general rubbish! I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate hearing your thoughts and comments. :)


	7. You Don't Understand

**Chapter Seven.**

* * *

><p>Len was finally beginning to acknowledge that Autumn was quickly morphing into Winter. He was walking to school with Rin by his side, and the twins were walking in silence. They were wearing one glove each, as Rin had forgotten her own pair, and Len had kindly given her one. Rin had firstly said that that was stupid; they'd both have one cold hand. However, she had taken the glove.<p>

Winter did not interest Len as much as Autumn. Autumn was his favourite season of all. Memories of Autumn were strung together with red, golden and orange string; jumping in leaves and watching hazy sunsets. Autumn was an unpredictable season, and Len enjoyed it.

"Here's your glove," Rin said as they got to the school gates. She plopped the item into his palm, and left him to join her friends, without a goodbye or even a smile. Len took this as a bad sign. On good days, Rin would tease him at the school gates, maybe ever ruffle his hair. She would say goodbye and find Miku.

On bad days, she would leave without him, without a goodbye, in a world of her own - almost ignorant to his existence.

"Hey Len!"

The blonde haired boy turned to see his old friend Piko grinning at him. Piko was a positive, silver haired ball of energy in Len's opinion. He knew Piko almost as well as he knew himself. Piko and Len were quiet and smart, although, sometimes Piko was a little crazy.

"Hey Piko," Len greeted cheerfully, smiling at his friend. They did their super special handshake, which involved smashing their fists together and jazz hands, before joining with a group of their peers, who they were generally friendly with. Across the yard, Len could see Rin and Miku, holding hands casually whilst talking. Len didn't understand why girls got so touchy-feely with each other. He had never imagined that Luka would be one of those touchy-feels girls at their age.

In fact, Len had decided that it wasn't girls in general who were touchy-feely. It was Miku Hatsune. She was bright and bubbly; hugging everybody and smiling and being generally happy. Len wondered whether he and Rin had chosen similar types of friends due to the fact they were twins. Piko and Miku disagreed - sometimes aggressively- but the two were _very _alike, give or take a few traits.

Everything was going like it always did. The boys and girls of the school were all just waiting for the bell to go. After that, they could all happily follow their timetables until the relief of home-time eventually came.

That was, until Mikuo arrived.

Mikuo Hatsune was generally, a nice enough guy. Sometimes, however, he got over arrogant and cocky, despite not being the most popular boy around. He spotted Len and Piko and went over to them.

"Hello Mikuo," Len and Piko greeted their teal-haired friend. Len was a little wary of Mikuo that day. He was hoping that he wouldn't bring up the matter of his sister.

"Hello lads," Mikuo replied, with a tiny smirk on his face. Len cringed internally, already guessing what Mikuo was going to talk about. "So, Len. Your sister, huh?"

Piko glanced at Len. Piko and Miku were practically part of the Kagamine family, and they all defended each other fiercely.

"Yes, my sister," Len replied coolly.

"Did you do the maths homework Len?" Piko asked urgently, although, the maths homework was not in for another two days. "How about you Mikuo?"

"Did you hear she asked me out?" Mikuo continued, ignoring Piko.

"Of course I did." Mikuo's line of conversation was beginning to irritate Len. Where was he going with this? "She is my sister, after all," Len said, almost warning Mikuo not to continue.

"I'm _so _glad I didn't get myself into that car crash. She's a little pig headed isn't she? God knows what type of girlfriend _she'd _be," Mikuo said, still with that tiny smirk.

"Mikuo, shut up," Piko muttered, eyeing Len. The blonde haired boy's calm face was betrayed by the anger in his eyes, and the way his jaw had set tightly.

"Well, it's true, isn't it Piko? You know it too, don't you Len? I've heard she's pretty dumb, too. I wouldn't go out with her even if you payed me." Mikuo could see Len's hands clenching into fists. Sometimes, winding up people was ridiculously enjoyable.

"How about you shut up?" Len asked, using the palms of his hands to shove Mikuo. He had puffed out his chest and stood straight, so that he was just about as tall as Mikuo. "Anyone who talks about a girl like that doesn't deserve one."

"No need to get touchy, Lenny," Mikuo taunted, using Len's tactic of standing up straight. He grinned down at Len. "Your sister is a grim bitch."

Something snapped with Len. Piko tried to grab onto his best friend's shoulders to restrain him, but it wasn't any good. Len had already lost his temper.

"Shut up!" Len roared, attracting the attention of the other boys. As Len rushed for Mikuo, they crowded around the three, watching the fight break loose.

Mikuo and Len grappled with each other. That tiny smirk had slipped off Mikuo's face; he was actually quite surprised that Len had lost his temper and gone for him. Len's arms slipped around Mikuo's neck, and he pushed the teal haired boy to the ground.

The crowd were chanting now. Fight! Fight! Fight! The audience around Len and Mikuo was growing.

"Don't you speak like that again, you pathetic_ dick!_" Len was towering above Mikuo, who was bringing himself upwards. "You didn't deserve her at _all_, and I hope you die alone!"

Mikuo, now thoroughly annoyed, stood up, taking hold of Len's shirt, picking him off the ground so they were nose to nose.

"Temper, temper," the teal haired boy growled. Before he knew what was happening, Len had punched him full on in the cheek, surprised by his own violence. Mikuo dropped his attacker, holding the side of his face.

Before any more violence could break loose, a teacher had wiggled their way through the crowd. He took a tight hold of both Len and Mikuo's arms, looking at them sternly.

"You can come with me," he said, dragging them away.

Len looked up, and all he could see were Rin and Miku's horrified expressions as both he and Mikuo were taken away. His twin looked so disappointed.

* * *

><p>"You didn't need to<em> punch<em> him," Rin muttered.

"You didn't even hear what he said," Len countered. They were walking home now, and both of them were in sour moods. Len was wearing both his gloves.

"Yes well, now all the teachers think you're a right little turd." Rin hadn't even looked at him for the rest of the day. When she saw him, her eyes trailed away to look some place else.

"You're not being fair at all," Len argued. His hands were shoved deeply in his pockets, and he wasn't pleased at all. It had turned out to be a real rubbish day. "Mikuo deserved everything he got. I think you should hate him."

"Well I don't. All my hate is directed at _you_ at the moment."

Her comment cut like a blade. Len didn't say a word. He quickened his pace, walking a step ahead of his sister.

"You didn't even tell me what the headmaster said," Rin said.

He ignored her. He couldn't be bothered with her injustice. Mikuo had smirked at him after he'd been in to see the headmaster, and everybody had stared when he came late into his first period lesson. It just wasn't fair.

"Luka would understand," Len murmured to himself, not loud enough to hear. "Piko understood okay, too."

"What was that, Len?" Rin asked, although, her tone was cold and taunting.

"You're acting like a brat. Maybe I should have just agreed with Mikuo. He was probably right," Len snarled. Later on, when he was in bed that night, he would regret those words, just as Rin would regret hers.

Rin didn't reply. That comment had hurt her. She wasn't impressed by Len's punches, or his sulky attitude. He was just aggravating her, like a bad skin rash.

The rest of the walk home was walked in silence, and when they did get home, the pair just dumped their bags on the floor and went to do their own business. Rin retreated to her room, whereas Len visited the kitchen and then the living room.

About fifteen minutes later, Rin came downstairs.

"I'm going for hockey practice," she called, already half way out the door. "I'll see you later."

And then, Len was left alone. He knew that eventually Luka would be coming round, but that just made his stomach churn. Had she got his letter? He was in a foul mood anyway; he didn't want her to see him like this.

Yet, just ten minutes later, Luka let herself in.

"Len? Rin?" She asked, noticing how silent the house was. She wandered into the living room, and found Len inside, sitting by himself. "Where's Rin?" Luka sat down on the couch, smiling at Len.

"Hockey, or something."

"Are you okay?"

"Mikuo was being a prat today."

"I see," Luka said, looking down for a moment. "What happened?" She could already see where this was going.

Len perked up, ready to tell his story. "So I come in to school, and me and Piko are doing A-okay, yeah? And then Mikuo comes up with this stupid, cocky look on his face, and he's going on about Rin. He definitely knew he was annoying me. So he calls her a, 'grim bitch,' and I just kind of lost it. How rude is that?"

"Very rude," Luka agreed, nodding her head. She had not forgotten the foul mouths of the school yard. Just about everybody had sworn.

"So I lost my temper, you see," Len admitted sheepishly, looking to the floor. "I floored him. But he got up, and picked me up, and I….well, I punched him."

"Oh, _Len_!" Luka frowned, surprised by Len's violence. "You didn't?"

Len nodded. "Uh-hm. I had to go and see the Headmaster, who was being really unfair about it. He said, 'Yes, Len, I agree that Mikuo words were uncalled for, but I will never permit violence in my school.' Piko agreed with me; he understood."

Luka sighed. "I know Len. But you shouldn't have punched him, or 'floored' him for that matter."

Len nodded, sighing internally. He must have seemed like such a child!

"Enough about me," Len said, smiling weakly at Luka. "What's been going on with you?"

Of course, eventually, talk turned to the letter. Len could spot the girlish smile on Luka's face, and the vague way she talked about that letter. Maybe things were looking up.

Except for the fact that he was still pretty annoyed with the day's events.

"Who do you think sent it?" Len asked casually, although his heart was thumping; reverberating in his ears. "Any ideas?"

"No, not really," Luka admitted. She didn't feel like a very good detective. "I thought maybe Gakupo had sent it for a joke. Kaito obviously loves Meiko. The only other men I really know are Meito, Akaito and Dell. But I don't really know them that well at all. I mean, not well enough for them to….like me like that. "

The colour drained from Len's face. He had had a bad day. He was annoyed and bitter. Meito. Akaito. And Dell. Really? How could his work, his brave, brave letter, possibly have been sent from Meito. Akaito. Or Dell?

"Are you alright Len?"

"No, no, I'm not," Len responded weakly. "You see, there's the girl I really like. But she keeps looking in all the wrong places and can't see what's right under her nose."

Luka's looked surprised. "You never told me you liked somebody before."

Len groaned, rolling his head backwards for a second. "Are you _joking_?"

"No?" Luka asked uncertainly. Why was he acting so strange?

"Right. Under. Her._ Nose_," Len said, standing up in front of Luka. "Luka."

"You could just tell me her name," Luka reasoned, looking up at Len. She looked so innocent. "Is it Miku?"

Len ignored her question, bending down a little, so they were face to face. He smiled at her fondly. He felt so impulsive and spontaneous. He was amazed with himself. He could smell her citrus scent and he could see every detail of her face. She was so beautiful.

"You're so oblivious." Len smiled shyly at her, finding that his normal personality drowning his sudden urge to tell her. Len suddenly blinked, taking a step away from her. "Of_ course_ I like Miku," he lied, hoping that he could recover this.

Luka was staring at him. She had thought that he was going to say her name then. She had been sure. God, wouldn't that be weird? Little Len Kagamine falling in love with her?

They stared at each other, both of them smiling weakly.

God, she's figured it out!

God, I thought he was going to say me then! How weird would that be? Jesus!

"I knew it all along," Luka said, smiling a little wider. Neither of them broke the eye contact.

His eyes were flecked with teal. He had grown into his body these last few years.

Her eyes were so icy. An ice princess in a far away land, surrounded by snow.

"_Hahaha_," Len laughed uneasily. "Maybe you're not oblivious at all! Hahaha! We just need to work out who that letter was from!"

"Yeah!" Luka agreed, laughing along with him, with that same unease and awkwardness. That had been so weird. Why did she think that he had liked her like that? That was absurd! Ridiculous! He was just messing around with her, of course. "_Hahaha_!"

Len felt like he had dodged one bullet, but been hit by another. He had no chance with her now.

The pair sat in flustered laughter, thinking their own secret thoughts. Len had practically told her!

If only they knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>A close call for Len! This has been the longest chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for these reviews, alerts and favourites, and I hope you continue you like this story!:-)


	8. Late For Love

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>That Thursday, Len anxiously waited for Luka to call round. Things were so awkward in the Kagamine house at the moment. Rin had still not forgiven Len, and Len had not forgiven Rin, either. The twin's parents had noticed that their children were sour with each other, and each parent had talked with both Len and Rin, trying to make them friends again.<p>

"She's the only sister you've got," said their mother, to Len.

"He's the only brother you'll ever have," said their father, to Rin.

They had avoided each other at school and at home, but waiting for Luka to arrive had brought them together. They sat in the living room stiffly, watching the clock tick. She was late, and she only lived across the road.

"You haven't done something to annoy her, too, have you?" Rin asked, refusing to look at her brother. She didn't care about what Mikuo said. Len acted totally out of order.

"If anything, she's been driven away by you, and your clingy little girl problems," Len snapped, plucking at the skin on his fingers.

Rin's face flushed with anger. She stood up, and picked up the home phone. She stabbed the needed numbers, and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello? Rin Kagamine here. Hello! I was just wondering whether Luka is busy today?"

There was a pause. Len looked upwards, looking at his twin. He didn't catch her eye.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, please tell her we, Len and I, wish her luck with her studies," Rin said politely. "Goodbye!" Rin slipped the phone back into it's holder, and scowled, standing in front of her brother. "She's at the college. You have done something to annoy her!"

Len frowned. "I have not!" He looked at Rin, with fierce eyes. "She'll be busy with studies. Her life doesn't revolve around us, you know?"

"Of course not! But it's unlike her. She does work over here all the time."

"Yes, well, maybe she just didn't want distractions," Len argued. He wasn't used to him or his sister being so volatile and bitter with each other. "Why are you so mad with me?"

He looked at her with innocent eyes, making Rin pause for a moment. Her face softened, just very, very slightly. "I just thought you were a bit hard of Mikuo."

"Well, I'm sorry," Len sighed. He caught Rin's eyes, but she looked away, sitting down away from Len.

"Then I'm sorry too," she replied. Her apology didn't really make Len feel any better. He felt like he'd screwed up with too many people recently.

"Come here," Len said. "Put on whatever you want. Maybe they'll be a good film on today." Len smiled hopefully, holding out the TV remote towards his sister. She picked up two blankets, one furry and black, the other felt-like and yellow, and threw the black blanket gently at Len.

"Here." She began to smile mischievously, taking the remote from Len and wrapping herself in her blanket, beginning to flick through channels. They sat by side, and eventually, agreed on a film to watch. They were watching it together, and that was what mattered.

At around five o' clock, when the film was just about three quarters through, there was a polite rapping at the door. The twins glanced at each other.

"You can get it."

"How about no, you jerk."

Len sighed and stood up, still wrapped in his blanket, and padded to the door. The blanket made his body look a little like that of a black poodle's. He opened the door, and glanced away uncomfortably.

Luka's cheeks were painted red. Len assumed that this was from the cold; surely it was cold outside? He didn't know that she had a little piece of lined paper in her pocket, curled inside her hand.

"What a lovely blanket, Len," the older woman teased, eyeing the blanket. Len's mouth hung awkwardly.

"We thought you weren't coming," he explained softly. His pulse was going insane. "Lovely to see you, though. Did you get your work done?" He asked, leading her inside and closing the door.

Luka nodded. "I did, I did. How are you Kagamine's?"

The pair entered the living room, and Luka had to hold back a laugh as she saw Rin swaddled inside an almost offensive bright yellow blanket.

Luka realised how close her hand was to Len's.

"Look at you two! Should I tuck you into bed?" Luka's tight lipped smile turned into a smile that flashed her white teeth. Len preferred it when she smiled with her teeth. She looked more natural and relaxed that way.

Rin laughed. "Hi, Luka! We were just watching this movie, you see, and we were both in our blankets. It was nice. Shame you missed it!"

Soon enough, Rin had insisted that Len fetched a blanket for Luka. The family kept a store of blankets, in all different shades. Why they had so many? Their mother adored buying blankets, just as their father liked buying trinkets, for sentimental value.

Although it was a petty decision, Len put much thought into his choice. First he thought of offering up the sky blue blanket, that would match Luka's eyes. He thought about the blanket that showed a scene of a river, and two majestic swans. But finally, he chose the lavender blanket, that was his mother's favourite. The blanket was mottled and pretty, and it smelt of violets.

Once he was back downstairs, Len offered up his blankets. His keen eyes spotted that Luka's cheeks were still a faint pink. She smiled when he handed her the blanket: "What a pretty colour," she said.

And so, the trio sat watching some silly reality TV show that Rin had put on. Len sat on the left side of the couch, and Luka on the right, with Rin wedged in the middle.

"No! Don't let her win! She's whiny and nasty and up herself!" Rin yelled at the television, wanting to throw her arms up for extra effect - although, then she'd hit both Len and Luka.

Luka smiled fondly at Rin's antics, though something at the house felt different. She'd been at the Kagamine's so many times before, and nothing had changed. She clutched at the letter in her pocket, stroking it with her forefinger. She had truly thought that it had been from Len, and didn't know why she was so….weird about the fact that it hadn't been from him. It wasn't like she had wanted him to have a crush on her. That would have made things so awkward!

And anyway, he liked Miku.

Len sat, glancing at Luka frequently. He was used to being close to her, but with them all on the couch, in their blankets, it felt so personal. Luka was like part of the family, but gosh, he loved her. When his crush had first started, he had told himself that it was because he was a teenager. And everybody knows what teenage boys are like! He had said to himself, 'This will wear off soon enough! Don't worry Len! Hey, how about you focus on those girls at school? Aren't they pretty?"

But not even the prettiest girls caught Len's eye. Sometimes, he grew so frustrated with himself. There was something about Luka.

He knew it wasn't her body. He couldn't imagine doing anything 'adult' with her. It made his stomach turn.

He knew it wasn't her beauty, although, her looks did make his blood rush.

It was just her. Everything.

Both Len and Luka didn't notice the programme finishing.

"Does anybody want a drink? No? Okay then," Rin half mumbled, standing and leaving the room to fetch herself a refreshment.

Luka caught Len staring, and he caught her doing the same. They both looked away in embarrassment.

"Did you like the show?" Luka asked, shaking her hair before rearranging the pink tousles with her hands.

"I didn't really watch it," Len admitted, laughing nervously.

"Rin really gets into those shows!"

"I know, I know."

The pair sat in silence, looking at each other discreetly. They discovered new things. Len saw that Luka had a birth mark above her left ankle, that he'd never seen before. Luka saw a new bruise on Len's knee. Were they new jeans she had on? He'd bitten down his nails again.

Rin entered the room, and stopped a moment, carrying a glass filled to the brim was pop.

"You guys okay? It's like, total depression in here!" She grinned. "Maybe it's you two who need some fizzy drinks inside you!"

Both Len and Luka glanced at each other again, this time, smiling sheepishly, as if they were sharing an inside joke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Anybody else having trouble with the document uploader? Anyway, this chapter is up, evidently! I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated. Sorry if I go a bit overboard on all this love stuff, ehehe...


	9. The Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>"I'll be off now," Luka said, standing up. Len and Rin looked at her, before checking the time.<p>

"See you, Luka," Rin yawned, waving at the older woman. Luka smiled back, and said goodbye to Len.

Luka let herself out, closing the door behind her. She realised it was rather cold and frowned. She was about to cross the road when two small cars passed, their bright headlights destroying darkness.

"Luka, wait!" She heard somebody call.

Luka turned around, to see Len. Her heart jumped, wondering what he wanted her for. He approached her, standing close. Close enough, so that if she had really wanted to, she could have easily reached out and touched him. _Touched _him.

"You forgot your phone," he explained, handing the device to her gently. His eyes avoided hers, glancing from her face to her clothes to her shoes to the floor. He was blushing - noticeably so.

Luka's hand lingered on Len's, and she glanced downwards, looking at their hands for a second. "Sorry," she murmured. "But thank you for my phone."

Neither of the pair made a move to leave. Len kept glancing around, keeping his hands in his pockets and scraping the back of his foot on his leg. Luka watched Len more confidently, scolding herself mentally. Just as she was about to make an excuse to leave, Len spoke.

"Luka," he mumbled. His eyes just couldn't stay in one place. "I…I know this will make things awkward, and all that, but I can't really keep it to myself anymore. I _don't _like Miku. I mean, as a crush! She's a good friend and all." He tittered nervously.

Luka raised an eyebrow at him, trying hard to keep her cool. This could not be happening. No, no, no, no.

"I've liked you for quite a while." Len paused as a pained expression crossed his face. He bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I mean, I've tried not to, but I just can't keep it to myself anymore because it _hurts, _and I've found no advice for this kind of stuff_._ I don't expect you to feel the same."

Luka stopped thinking. She could feel her pulse rushing. Without thinking, she came closer, before quickly recoiling. "Don't look at me with those puppy dogs eyes. You'll make me fall in love," she murmured, only just loud enough to hear. She wasn't thinking properly; she felt like she was panicking.

Len's eyes grew wide. He stared at her. "You're…..You're implying that you could possibly feel the same?" He hadn't really dared to think that perhaps he was good enough for her; or that maybe, despite the age differences, she liked him _back._

A lump formed in Luka's throat. "This is wrong. I'm sorry Len, but you're only fourteen."

Len's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. "Don't say that. You gave me a little hope there," he said, trying to make a joke of things.

Luka turned away, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "I know it hurts but this will wear off eventually. I know it seems real, but you're just a hormonal teenager. " She was trying to get back to her normal state of cool.

The blonde haired boy's face looked as cold as a corpse. He loved Luka, of course he did, but he couldn't take this. She felt the same, but was rejecting him. He hadn't imagined that. He'd never thought that he could compare to Gakupo, or even live up to her standards.

"So what does that make you? If I'm a hormonal teenager." He questioned.

"I don't know," she replied, rubbing her hands over the smooth skin of her cheeks and chin. Maybe her mascara had smudged, due to her hand movements.

"But what if neither of us get over each other? You live across the road!" Len pointed out, desperate for explanations or logic or even closure. "I may not be good at feelings, but I know that this isn't a phase, for me."

His hands were shaky as they turned into fists. Luka didn't reply.

"I heard somewhere, that you always have feelings for your first love," Len continued, standing behind Luka. "Because your first love is your truest. It takes a piece of your heart, and you never _ever _stop caring for the person you fell for first, if your feelings weren't just a flimsy crush."

Luka turned to face him, rubbing her eyes hastily. "Don't say that Len. _Please_."

However, Len was stubborn. "I suppose Gakupo might've been your first, right? But you're mine, and I can't change that, even if I wanted to. I'm sorry."

To both his and her surprise, one by one, tears began to roll down Len's face languidly. He'd kept his secret for so long, and nobody understood. Why couldn't he just have been normal, and liked someone like Miku or someone of his own else. He was such a freak.

Luka's body tensed. She hadn't seen Len cried for so many years, it was an alien sight to her now. In fact, she'd only seen Len cry once or twice. And the last time had been when the twins were around seven. Luka had found Len crying in his bedroom, hidden under his bed sheets. He had been crying because his two best friends had gotten into an argument, and he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was betraying both of them, no matter what he did.

"Did you write the letter?" Luka asked, turning to face Len.

He nodded. "Of course I did. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

Even though the atmosphere was uneasy and awkward, the pair's speech was still generally comfortable.

"Rin will be wondering where you are." Luka's eyes locked with Len's, and the sparks that fizzed between them intensified.

"After this….You're not going to visit anymore, are you?"

Luka shuffled her feet. "It might be a little inappropriate." She was trying so hard to be professional. "But that would be unfair on Rin."

Len wiped his eyes. The skin on his face was a blotchy red colour, from the silent crying. Perhaps he had a headache.

"If you feel the same," Len dared. "Kiss me. On nice memory from this night on the street, right?"

Luka almost recoiled. Could she just kiss him? Right there, on the street? Kiss Len Kagamine?

Seeing her face, Len brought himself nearer, hoping to tempt her. "Please. You don't have to, but _please."_

And so, she did. Craning her neck, she kissed his lips softly. The light kiss dissolved into a fuller kiss; Luka's body relaxed, and her mouth parted. They were both beginning to redden.

All Len could think of, was Luka and coffee. That's what her breath was infused with. How many times had Gakupo tasted that same cappuccino sensation?

His breath was spearmint gum. It was an odd mix, when they were kissing. Coffee and spearmint. But it was pleasant.

So they stood in the cold, disconnected from the world for a little while. Her lips were a little chapped from the recent cold weather, whereas his were soft. Luka's wrist and lower arm dangled absent-mindedly over Len's shoulder. Len's fingers were clutching at the bottom of Luka's shirt._ 'Don't make me go, Luka. Don't make me let go.'_

It was Luka who pulled away first. She had watery eyes. She had been given a taste of something she could not have. Like Adam and Eve, and the forbidden fruit. She felt awful.

Len could not tear his eyes away from the woman who he had just kissed so nicely. The woman in the lavender blanket. The lady who he ran with in the pouring rain.

"Goodnight Len," she said with a soft tone.

"Goodnight, Luka."

And with that, they finally parted, wondering what on Earth they would do with the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry this took a while! I've got some stuff planned though, so, hope you enjoy:-) Read and review!


	10. In Three Years Time

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>It was the most boring date Len had ever been on. And during the past few years, he had been on quite a few. He had had more dates than Rin had had hockey matches. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the shiny table; her hand was close by.<p>

"Maybe the food will come soon, huh?" She said anxiously, touching her hair. She could sense how bored Len was - he hadn't made a massive effort to hide it. "I-I'm sorry. I'm only here because my friend Neru told me I should come. Not that you're not nice, or anything!"

The blonde haired teenager, on the brink of seventeen, smiled reassuringly at his date. Haku Yowane was in his class, known for her eager-to-please and slightly anxious attitude. Len hadn't had particularly high hopes for her in the personality department - she came across as nervous and scared, like prey- but her body was gorgeous.

He couldn't wait to steal away her purity.

"It should," he replied smoothly, curling his hand around hers. "What did you order again?"

"Just chips," she said quietly, blushing. Interesting. It generally took more than just hand-holding to make a girl blush. "And some cola. You got a vanilla shake, right?"

The diner they were at was supposed to be vintage, Len assumed. There were booths for people to sit in, red vinyl, and a bar with stools. The walls were pale yellow, and the waitresses and waiters were always in clean uniforms; perky and cheerful.

"Two portions of fries," a waitress had brought over their order. Her lips were lip glossed so much that they looked abnormal. "A vanilla shake, and a cola, right? Enjoy your food!"

Len thanked the waitress, before beginning to drink his vanilla shake. It was smooth and almost sickly-sweet, but the tooth damaging sweetness only served as a comfort for Len. There was thick cream on the top of the drink, and a shiny red cherry.

"Do you want the cherry?" Len asked, dangling it by the stem between his index finger and thumb.

Haku shook her head.

Len smirked, eating the cherry slowly, plucking it from its stem with his teeth. Haku glanced away from his smirking face. Len wanted to roll his eyes. Her friend Neru would have been more fun to tease; she would have had something to offer back.

Although, it was nice seeing Haku squirm.

"You know, they say if you can untie two cherry stems with your tongue, you're a good kisser. Can you do that, Haku?"

She looked up, taking a sip of cola and gulping it down. "I've never tried."

He brought his face close, grinning. Her body tensed. "I'll have to find out for you."

They began to kiss. He kept his eyes open, and she closed hers. All he needed to do was fall in love with someone. Someone to replace the someone he couldn't have. Sex was called making love for a reason, right? He would fall in love with one of these girls, eventually.

* * *

><p>"Who were you with today?" Rin asked mildly, flicking through a magazine with her feet up. The house was quiet, as always. Luka didn't visit anymore. Rin assumed that she'd gotten busy with work.<p>

"Haku. She's tame," Len replied, not caring if his comment was slightly cruel.

Rin sighed. She could barely keep up with Len's many partners, official and unofficial. "You used to be so sweet. What happened?"

Len snorted. "You used to be less violent. Hockey playing man."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Piko's not like this, you know? He's still the same guy he was a few years ago. One day you're going to knock someone up, and then you'll feel like a right idiot."

"Oh, sister dearest," Len drawled. "So blunt, so crude! It's truly not my fault that you're not going any."

"It's called having self respect, Len." Rin glanced at her brother. He had changed these past few years. Always chasing girls. He could still be sweet and kind and liked he used to be, but that Len was hidden under a hard exterior.

"Boring!" Len squawked, flicking through the channels. An advert about shampoo, a woman with pink hair. He switched it over quickly, to the music channel.

* * *

><p>Luka yawned, tired out from a day at work. She worked for the Company Crypton, and she actually quite liked her job. She was a bit of a handyman, really. She made teas, and coffees and answered the phone. When singing stars were recording videos, she made sure they had all the outfits they needed. She wrote reports for work, and songs in her free time.<p>

And she didn't live with her parents anymore! She shared a flat with Meiko, which worked decently well. One of them cooked every night, and Saturday was take-out night. They cleaned their own messes, and had the same taste in TV shows. Since they had known each other so long, they weren't shy around each other. It was like having one big, long sleepover.

"Luka! Luka, there's nothing in the fridge," Meiko informed the said woman, collapsing on the sofa, next to Luka. "It's your turn to buy stuff."

Luka grumbled. "Can't we just get a take-out tonight?"

"No, that's way too stodgy. Will you make something simple? Like, a salad?" Meiko asked. Whoever was making dinner got to decide what they ate, likewise with whoever's turn it was to choose the take-away.

"Fine, fine. But just so you know, I really can't be arsed cooking."

"Ooh! You are in a bad mood," Meiko teased, poking Luka just below her ribs.

Luka eyed her friend before standing up and stretching. "I'll see you later then," she said, before putting on her coat and exiting the flat.

She trotted down the flights of stairs, deciding that it was slightly healthier than taking the lift, which would be packed with vacant eyed strangers.

As she walked to the supermarket, she was met with cold breeze. She shrugged her shoulders, making her coat cover her more fully. At the supermarket, she bought simple things. Chicken, salad leaves, coffee, milk, bread. She thought that she might as well buy things that she would need the day after too, instead of just buying things she would need that night.

She left the supermarket armed with two carrier bags. She was looking forward to being back in her flat, with a blanket covering her and a cup of coffee or hot chocolate and maybe she would read some magazine, see if there were any good films on…

Luka shivered. She was passing a nearby park,. There seemed to be some kind of argument going on. Being curious, and perhaps a little nosy, she paused to try and hear what was going on. Maybe she knew who was arguing?

"You're such a waste of space! You used to be okay, but now you're just a jerk. Sleeping around like there's no tomorrow," a female voice shrieked. Luka tried to imagine the owner of the shrill voice. She could imagine tendons, visible in a slender neck.

"You were happy to participate," a male voice replied coolly. The voice made Luka shiver. She didn't want to hear this gossip, and she hoped that she didn't know the two people.

"Serves me right for being nosy," she muttered to herself, beginning to walk away. She could still hear the people. It making her feel unease.

She crossed the street, and heard a cry. A girl, not a woman as she had thought, rushed past her, crying. Luka stopped in her tracks, wondering what kind of person had made her cry.

"Don't mind her."

Luka turned, to see a figure approaching her. She felt even more awkward. As the man came closer, Luka realised that it was not a man at all.

"Len?"

"Luka?"

Len Kagamine? That name brought back memories. Not that she'd ever really forgotten him. How he'd grown. Her absence had left her with a blurred image of Len, and it was strange to see him again.

His hair was still blonde, tied in a ponytail. His eyes were more serious, and his top lip looked slightly thinner, though the bottom was still full. His body was still lean from the athletics he did, but he was Luka's height now. It had just been two, nearly three years, but it was such a long time.

"What was going on with that girl?"

"How have you been?"

They stared at each other, and the night on the street where they had kissed lingered between them. She had changed, too. She looked more elegant, if that was possible. Her hair had been tied up carelessly, and she looked wary of him. Len wasn't used to that wariness, that look of caution from a lady. Most girls at his school were willing to fighting tooth and nail for one touch.

"Nothing. Just a rough patch," Len replied, as if that girl was his girlfriend.

"Fine," Luka replied vaguely.

"Would you like some help with those bags?" Len offered.

Luka shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll manage."

There was an awkward silence.

"You stopped visiting, huh? How about we have a catch up. A proper one," Len said, venturing into the idea that they would meet again.

"If you'd like," Luka replied, lacking in enthusiasm. Len was a dangerous game to play. The last time they had talked properly had ended up in kissing, and Luka couldn't get involved with a sixteen year old, she didn't have the time.

Right?

"Tell me your address, or your number. I'll come visit, or we could meet somewhere." He didn't usually need to ask. Numbers were given to him willingly; dragged back to their vacant houses, pure need in their eyes.

Luka scribbled her address down on a spare piece of paper that Len had offered her. Her writing was barely legible. What would Meiko say, if Len came round? Did she even really want him coming round?

"There you go," Luka said, pressing the paper in his hands. He looked down at it for a moment with distant eyes. He began to smile, just a little.

"Thanks. See you around then, Luka." He said her name as it if was special. As if _she _was special.

They had a lot to catch up on

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah, I had to get a bit of Spice! in here. What do you readers think?:D Read and review please.


	11. Back For More

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Luka was preparing to call Len Kagamine. Meiko was meeting Kaito after work, so there would be no interruptions. She'd probably end up staying the night, due to drunkenness. It had just gone half four, and Luka had already found the Kagamine's home phone number in the Yellow Pages.<p>

But, did she really want him round? Wouldn't it just cause trouble?

She dialled in the number, and a monotone '_bring__'_ filled her ears. He probably wasn't in. He wasn't in! She'd avoided a train wreck there, no complications with Len bloody Kagamine-

"Hello?"

Luka closed her eyes for a second, exhaling quietly. "Hello, Luka speaking. Is Len there?"

"Right here and waiting," Len replied, taken aback by Luka's formal speech.

"If you'd like to come round for a catch up today, I'm free. You still have my address, right?"

Len had been keeping the little piece of paper in his pocket at all times. He had been on google maps to see the block of flats. He had even figured out a route from school during an especially boring literature class. It was important.

"Sure, it's here somewhere," he said casually. "See you soon."

It was Len who hung up. Luka stared at the phone. Was that rude? Or was it just what people did? Not saying goodbye did seem a little strange.

He hadn't told her how long he'd be, either. He could turn up in fifteen minutes or in a whole hour! Luka cleaned up a little, not wanting to look like she lived messily. She cleaned some glasses and mugs, ready for when she offered him a drink, which of course, was the polite thing to do.

When he rang the apartment, Luka prepared herself. This wasn't the Len Kagamine she had known.

"Hey! I'm outside, so if you'd like to let me in…!" He sounded cheerful. There was a definite smile in his voice.

"Come on up," Luka replied flatly. There was a feeling of dread in her stomach, and she wasn't quite sure. It felt like there was a boulder pushing down on all her insides.

There was a firm knock on the door. Luka opened the door quickly, and there was Len. He was still in his school uniform. He looked scruffy in a boyish way. His tie was lopsided and straggly, and his shirt was hanging out. Two buttons were undone at the top of his shirt.

"Come in, come in," Luka offered, leading Len inside. "Would you like a drink? There's cola and juice and milk and tea and all that kind of stuff."

Len shook his head, closing the door behind him and taking a seat. He had already picked up on Luka's anxiety, and wondered why she was nervous. Was he that off-putting?

"How have you been, Luka?" He asked as she sat down. He leant forward, smiling at her gently. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say. This was the woman he had been trying to replace for the past two years, and there she was. With him.

"Fine, fine," she said, smiling back at him. However, Len could see her, biting on her lip. "I'm working for Crypton now. It's good."

"Did you ever find somebody better than Gakupo? I know _that's_ not hard."

"No, Len, I am not dating." Despite herself, she laughed. Why was he so interested? It alarmed her. "Yourself? What was going on with that girl?"

Ah, the girl. That girl had been weighing on Luka's mind, and was probably the reason why she was nervous. What kind of person was Len now? A person that broke hearts and made girls cry, just for the hell of it?

"Long story," Len said, leaning back, resting the palms of his hands on the back of his neck.

Luka eyed him. "I've got time."

"Just a little paranoid, I suspect. She's having a rough time. Problems with herself and her parents. I suppose I was getting the blame for it, you know?"

He had a talent of twisting the truth. She was paranoid because Len had cheated on her, although, he had never crowned her his official girlfriend. She was having a rough time because she thought she loved him. She was having problems with her parents because they had found out that she wasn't a virgin. Len _was _to blame, at least partly.

Luka suddenly felt guilty. Poor Len! She had instantly taken the girl's side. "Your poor girlfriend," she murmured.

"_Ex-_girlfriend," Len corrected. Two pairs of icy blue eyes met.

All sorts of feelings were evoked inside Len. He felt a rush. He had forgotten how lovely Luka Megurine was. He was angry. Why was he pursuing a girl he couldn't get? There were plenty of girls fawning over him! Regret. Why hadn't he kept in contact with her, despite the awkwardness?

Instead, he had tried to replace her, and ended up losing himself amidst all the girls.

"Well then," Luka replied, drawing him out of his thoughts. She kept going back to the night, when Len was just fourteen and innocent. She was also angry with her. She was so stupid! She shouldn't have let him come back. She should've forgotten about him and moved on. He was only sixteen! She was so, _so_, stupid.

They began to talk about more trivial matters, though there was something intense flaring between them. Luka eventually made a coffee for herself, and some tea for Len. They ate biscuits, and they began to grow at ease with each other; cracking jokes and watching some television.

Yet there was always that flicker between them. Of the past and of all that could happen between them.

"How's Rin?" Luka asked guiltily, knowing she should have asked sooner. She had always been quite fond of Rin; of course she had, she was like a younger sister.

"Oh, she's fine!" Len replied breezily. "Playing hockey and gossiping with Miku most of the time. Typical girl behaviour."

Luka chuckled. "What's so wrong with typical girl behaviour?"

"Girls are girls. There is such a difference between a girl and a lady." It was true, too. A girl, was just a girl. She could be cheeky and childish and immature, but she was growing. She was learning.

Whereas a lady, in Len's eyes, was sophisticated. She was elegant and graceful and a pleasure to watch and speak to. Luka, was a lady.

"As there is a difference between a boy and a man." Luka couldn't tell if Len was hinting something or not. She liked knowing what she doing, and Len was different now. She didn't understand him as well anymore. That would definitely have to change.

"Boys are different. Boys need to be taught how to be proper gentleman." His lips curled into a smile. "Preferably by proper ladies."

What was an appropriate response to that? What was he hinting? Was he _flirting _with her?

Before Luka could even attempt to utter some kind of lame response, there was a shaky, muffled sound from the door. The sound of a key being turned.

"I didn't realise you had flat-mates," Len said, a slight undertone of disappointment in his voice.

Meiko burst in the room, grinning. "Luka, I know you're not expecting me back, but-" She noticed Len and looked confused. "Who's this?"

"Just a boy I used to baby-sit," Luka said blandly. Her heart was erratic and it scared her. She would not allow herself to be attracted to anybody, let alone Len. It just brought disaster and heartbreak and confusion.

If Luka had seen Len's face, she might've chosen her words more carefully. The boy who broke hearts actually looked a little hurt. He was _just _a boy she used to baby-sit.

"Oh. Alright then." Meiko's enthusiasm had drained slightly, but soon, she was excited all over again. "Oh, Luka, I do have something to tell you! You'll never guess, but go on, try and guess!"

Luka resisted against the urge to roll her eyes. "You decided what we're having for dinner tonight?" It was nearly six o' clock, after all.

"Oh, I forgot about that. But, this is even better! Guess who's been asking about you?" Meiko was grinning.

"Kaito?"

"No! Come on Luka, give it a try!"

"I have no idea," Luka smiled. Her flat-mate was certainly amusing.

"Two words," Meiko beamed. "Gakupo. Kamui."

God knows why Meiko was so happy about _that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Two blasts from the past, dun dun dun! Any thoughts on Len and Gakupo? Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed:-)


	12. Revival

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p>Luka slid her two index fingers around the rim of the coffee cup, watching as she did so. It wasn't very interesting, but at least it made her look occupied. She looked stupid, sat there in a coffee shop by herself, obviously waiting for somebody.<p>

She kept checking her blank phone, pretending to text and smiling at the screen. It was pathetic, but it made her feel a little better. She had been waiting ten minutes for Gakupo, and despite the long-ish queue, she had already ordered and received her drink.

Only for herself, mind. Who knew what kind of refreshments Gakupo liked now? People can change very easily in weeks, let alone _years._

Luka, still smiling at her phone screensaver, looked up as the shop door opened. She didn't like the way her stomach clenched uneasily when she saw him, or the way he looked so at ease. He always was a confident one.

It took him a few glances around the room to notice her. He waved, with a subtle smile on his face, and made his way over, taking a seat immediately.

"Luka," he said. "Luka, Luka, _Luka_. How are you?"

She stared at him as if he were crazy. He looked the same. Still hadn't gotten a haircut. The crazy hippie. Still smelt of masculine cologne. Still running late, obviously.

"Average." Luka said tartly. Still wearing the same brown-patch jacket. And the same shirts, probably. "Yourself?"

Gakupo frowned at her. "What's wrong with you, grumpy?" He laughed at his own joke before looking down at his pocket. "Can I reimburse you for that coffee?"

"No need," she muttered, clogging her throat with the strong, rich liquid. It was like she was stuck in some sort of Indie rom-com that went straight to DVD. She paused, resting her cheek on her hand. "Is there any reason why you've suddenly gotten in touch?"

Gakupo noticed her sly smile. She seemed confident in an embarrassed way. "Does there need to be?" He countered, mirroring Luka's pose.

"Very out of the blue."

"Very _thoughtful_."

He left her at the table to buy his own drink, glancing at her whilst queuing. He didn't seem to catch her eye. He bought his drink and sat down again.

"I heard you work at Crypton now?" Gakupo remarked, sipping his drink and scalding his tongue. He bit his lip trying to hide the pain, resulting in him looking very, very strange.

Luka couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth quickly. Drink the coffee, keep yourself busy. Gulp it down. "Yes, I am. Nothing special. Yourself?"

"I write," Gakupo said brightly, looking like a little boy who had been awarded with a medal of some kind. "For a young-people magazine. Nothing cool, though."

"Which parts?"

Then the embarrassment came. He touched the back of his neck, looking down at his knees, still with a big ear-to-ear grin. "Just, silly bits. Silly little articles about silly little Gakupo things."

"That's a little vague," Luka dared a glance at Gakupo. He'd achieved what he'd wanted. Writing and doing silly things. "What kind of silly little Gakupo things even happen now?"

"Oh, not much," Gakupo chuckled. "Hanging with the guys. Eating lots of unhealthy food. Lots of books. Lots of internet. Dancing and singing around my room, like an idiot."

Luka smiled. A very proper smile. Not one of those awful tight-lipped things. No fakery at all. She had to bite her bottom lip, because he had really made her smile. Well, not _him_. A memory.

They had been so happy, for no particular reason. There were young, so why shouldn't they have been happy? They had turned on silly old songs, dancing along -awfully- and singing along - only slightly better. Their dancing was so atrocious, it really should have been illegal. They had held each other's hands, and she had twirled elegantly. He pretended to be 'old-school' and had slicked back all of his hair, letting the rest of it hang loose.

They had played air guitar and laughed and they weren't embarrassed at all. Eventually, a slow song came on. They joined at the hands and began to dance; although, this time, it didn't look ridiculous.

"You're smiling, grumpy! You're smiling," Gakupo teased.

His comment sobered Luka immediately. It was a shame really. Gakupo had just shot himself in the foot. "Not anymore," she teased right back. "No girlfriend?"

Yes, she was curious. Aren't we all? She didn't particularly care - not too much, anyway - but she was curious. Had Gakupo ever done things with another girl like he had with her?

He was the one that had got away. And she had moved on. She had moved along.

She had other people to worry about now.

"No," he said, meeting her eye line deliberately, trying to interpret her plans. Did she care for him? Did he care for her? Was she just looking for gossip? "I think I'll just marry the pizza place down the road, or my bed. Is that possible?"

Luka smiled wryly. Oh? No girl? In a guilty way, it made joy fizzle through her for a short second. "I see." She sipped more coffee, noticing that Gakupo had hardly drunk any of his.

"So, why not?" She continued. It was a blunt and personal question, but she was allowed to ask Gakupo these sorts of things.

"Too much complication," Gakupo replied simply. "Not enough girls, not enough time, not enough money, not enough cool personality."

He was little intimidated by too much complication. Like Lily. That had been an added complication. He should have never joined that game of Russian Roulette. They had lasted for a few months, and then continued in an on-and-off sort of fashion. Nothing serious.

Luka shrugged one shoulder. "You'll find someone. Probably blind, preferably deaf, but someone," she teased daringly. He grinned back at her. "I just didn't want to get close to you if you were thinking that you could rekindle anything between us."

She sounded cocky. Actually, her words always came out wrong. Don't everybody's? When you look back at past conversations, and realise how what you said was definitely not what you meant to put across? When you realise that you might've ruined your reputation with somebody, because of something you said, even if you said it such a long time ago? Our words are like anchors; they drag us deeper and deeper into self-consciousness.

It is very hard to find the right words. Timing is so vital, yet it is forever running away from us.

Gakupo nodded. "I wouldn't dare." He smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for that coffee?"

"Don't writers have awful wages?"

Gakupo guffawed at her cheeky comment. "What about odd job women?"

"I get paid in experience. Go write a column, writer boy," she retorted. They both smiled at each other, gently breaking down each other's walls with weapons as weak as plastic spoons.

* * *

><p>Len's visits became more and more regular. He generally called round three times a week, and Luka noticed he tended to avoid Meiko. It was as if he knew when her housemate would be in, and more importantly, out.<p>

Sometimes, he'd arrive wearing his school uniform. Other times, he'd be in a sports kit, or in his own clothes. From time to time, he'd bring things he'd found on the walk over to Luka's, such as half-wilted flowers or shiny stones that looked quite pretty. Maybe a piece of a blown away newspaper with a funny picture on the front, or a grubby penny.

Although his gifts were small and random, they were interesting.

The pair were becoming more and more used to each other, and as always, there was that wall of attraction that seemed to be impossible to break.

"Hello, Len speaking. Let me in?" He said into his mobile phone one day, Luka at the other end. She hung up and him, and just like magic, he was granted access into the block of flats.

She chuckled to herself. He was definitely one of a kind.

Soon enough, he tapped at her door. That day, he was in his sports kit. He handed her a penny, and grinned.

"Find a penny, pick it up, all day through you'll have good luck," he recited. "Your luck is that I've come round, obviously."

She accepted the penny graciously, venturing into her bedroom and opening the drawer underneath her bedside table. She put the penny underneath a slightly crumpled piece of lined paper.

"How was your day, Len?" She asked when she returned into the room, seeing Len had already sat himself down.

"Oh, the usual, the usual. You know who I saw walking home today?" He paused for effect. "That Gakupo Kamui."

It had been hard for Len to get used to Gakupo showing up. Well, not really showing up. The fact that he had contacted Luka was just infuriating. How dare he? Him and his stupid hair and his stupid self and his stupid, stupid face.

"It's not a crime for him to walk the streets," Luka replied, also sitting down. She was about to continue talking when a phone rung loudly.

Len glanced up at her apologetically, answering the phone. "Hello? Oh. No, no, it doesn't matter. Don't be like that." He glanced at Luka again, rolling his eyes. "I know it's difficult. You'll survive. I'm very sorry. Yes, I do have to go. Bye."

A silence hung in the air as Len shoved his phone back from where it came from.

"Who was that?"

"Just a girl at school."

Luka looked confused. "You sounded a little hostile. Everything okay?"

"I had sex with her."

The silence in the air grew even thicker; more uncomfortable and unwanted. The phone call had dampened Len's mood considerably. Len had been breaking up with lots of girls lately. No more anything for them. No more girls, apart from the special one. The golden one.

Luka.

"Your girlfriend?" Luka asked uneasily. Len Kagamine doing things like that? That did seem very adult. Although Len was an adult kind of boy, it still shocked her.

Len paused awkwardly. "Not really," he mumbled, waves of embarrassment radiating from him. He couldn't tell is Luka's expression was disgust or pity or just plain horror. He was slipping back into his fourteen year old self.

"Well then. What are you doing that for then?" Luka asked gently, standing up and sitting next to Len.

He stood up immediately. Definitely too embarrassing. "This is because of you," Len accused coolly.

The accused raised her eyebrows, her mouth slightly open with disbelief. "_My _fault?"

Len's fingers curled slightly. He began to pace, running his fingers through his fair hair. "Yes. It's definitely your fault that I've slept with various girls on various occasions and been completely emotionally detached about it."

Luka was lost for words. How did she have anything to do with this? And why was Len doing all this?

"Because I've always been trying to find someone to replace you," he said softly. He stopped pacing. Stared her in the face. "All your fault."

"That's not fair," Luka protested, trying not to analyze what he had really just said.

"It is! You rejected me, and that wasn't fair."

"That's different."

"But you kissed me."

Luka nodded. "My mistake."

Len was beginning to grow more confident. He pushed the fourteen year old away. He was a man. He was strong. He could handle Luka. He had had experience.

He took a few steps closer, standing in front of her. She looks up, and he looked down. "Why did you kiss me?"

Luka stood up, not liking what Len was doing. He was trying to force himself into the right. Trying to make her feel small. Maybe that was how he treated all girls.

"You asked me to." Her tone was firm, but set upon shaky foundations.

"May I ask you again?"

She stared at him. He stared back. He wasn't smiling and neither was she. It all seemed very heavy in her flat, as if they were both being suffocated by one another.

"Not again." He was sixteen, going on seventeen. She was twenty two going on twenty three. That wasn't right. They couldn't be a proper couple, could they? Was that right? Wouldn't they both be labelled and judged?

"Fine," Len shrugged. "My turn to make a mistake."

Before she could react, he pressed their lips together, grabbing hold of her hand. He hadn't been able to do that last time. She had soft hands.

To his surprise, she didn't pull away. She didn't shoo his hand away. Her thumb pressed gently against his.

He didn't taste of spearmint anymore. She however, was still infused with coffee.

Luka finally couldn't stand it anymore. She gently broke their connection. She looked disappointed.

"Look what you've made me do," she said quietly.

Len shook his head. "I didn't make you do anything." He wrapped his arms around her, feeling like he finally had her. He had captured Luka Megurine, and she wasn't making a break for it. His head rested on her shoulder, and he felt as if he was dreaming. His pulse was flying in his body. His heart was ready to explode.

"Len," Luka said in a warning tone.

"I think I may love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry this took longer than usual! Agh, I've been busier lately, which kind of sucks. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks for the reviews!:-)


	13. Found Out?

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine had never liked buying Christmas presents. Or birthday presents for her twin, either. Seeing as Rin and Len had been born shortly after Christmas - two days, to be exact -there was always a pressure to buy presents early, so they were ready.<p>

Usually, Rin took the cowards way out, and gave Len money, or a voucher. But, no. Not that year.

Miku Hatsune had accompanied Rin on her shopping spree, and was horrified at the thought of buying one's twin something as vague as money. You didn't even buy it, for God's sakes.

They had gone straight after school, walking in the chilly weather until they reached the local shopping centre. They had walked in and stood still for a moment. Defrosting.

"How is Len?"

Rin made a face, but Miku could see right through it.

Despite what many members of the local school thought, Rin was actually quite fond of her brother. He bugged her and teased her; she annoyed him and fought back. But they had always been close.

They looked out for one another, amidst all their rivalry.

"He's an idiot," the blonde haired girl snorted. "I have no idea what's going on with him."

That was nothing short of the truth, either! Her brother hardly showed up to his running anymore, and that was something Rin couldn't understand. He was either ridiculously happy or annoyingly miserable. He didn't sit with her as much anymore. He was always too busy. Always out the house.

"Huh?" Miku glanced at her friend. "You know what I heard? He's dumped tons of girls this past…month. What's with that? Do you know? That's not like him. Apparently, girls have been crying their brains out. Weird!"

Sometimes, it was hard to get a word in edgeways with Miku.

"I know, I know. He's kind of been blocking Piko more lately, too."

"Well that's nothing new," Miku sighed. Girls had been more important to Len. "You'd better find out what's going on with him. Not just for you, but for your concerned friend. Me."

"Fine. I will then. One day I'll have to follow him or something."

But Miku was only half-listening. She'd spotted something in a shop window, that would be absolutely perfect for her mother.

Rin however, had accepted one hell of a challenge.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out now Rin," Len called from somewhere within the house.<p>

"Nothing new!" Rin called back. Despite the frustration she felt for her brother lately, she couldn't help but smile.

Len wasn't going out alone today.

She waited about five minutes before bounding out of the front door. Somehow, she was getting a thrill from following her own brother.

But he didn't know. That was what made it so exciting. She was breaking the rules.

She could see him turning a corner. She followed him slowly, making sure the hoodie she was wearing was closed up against her face. It was cold enough so that she didn't look too suspicious.

Len seemed completely at ease, walking along on his route. Rin couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It would have been much more exciting if Len had looked shady and suspicious, glancing around the streets every few seconds.

However, Rin was stuck in reality, and that was often the most boring thing of all.

Finally, Len walked down to a building. Rin knew the building - it was all flats. Flats upon flats upon flats. So he was visiting somebody?

But who? Nobody at school lived in one of those many flats. Nobody Rin knew, anyway.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Len was up in Luka's flat. The place was familiar to him now. The smells, the sights. He knew the rooms by heart.<p>

"Good afternoon," Len smiled. He pecked Luka's cheek before sitting down. He didn't find their relationship awkward at all. He'd been waiting so long for it, after all.

"Afternoon, Len," Luka replied, pouring a drink for herself.

They went through the usual conversation topics. How are you? And your day?

Len's shoulder was slung around Luka absentmindedly. He knew he was the affectionate one. In fact, Luka was often reluctant to admit anything about love, or anything of that sort.

Len didn't mind. It was new to him. A girl that didn't throw herself at him. It was calm and strangely pleasant.

As the two were talking with one another, they interrupted by a knock at the door. Luka immediately got up to answer it.

"Meiko?" Len asked.

Luka shrugged. "No idea. I'm not expecting anyone."

Luka opened the door as she usually would. However, the girl at the door was not her usual visitor.

The blonde haired teen's face distorted when she saw Luka. Her forehead creased as her eyes swept over Luka and her surroundings. Surprise registered on her face. She could actually see Len in the background.

Rin was not only surprised with her brother and her former friend and babysitter, but herself. She was so _angry._

"Luka?" She managed to choke out.

Len was staring at his sister. What was she doing here? Why did she always have to ruin everything?

"Rin," Luka replied, not being able to tear her eyes away from her visitor. Rin had grown up. She was certainly not the feisty little fourteen year old she remembered. Not in appearance, anyway.

"What's Len doing here?" Rin asked in a trembling tone. So Len had been visiting Luka, and he hadn't told her? Were they even close at all?

Luka didn't have a prepared answer.

"Go away, Rin," Len hissed, joining the two women in the door way. "How did you even get in here? Go home."

Rin's eyes narrowed into slits. "And don't you have a say in this?" She asked Luka.

"It's nice to see you Rin," Luka supplied weakly. Her tone was lukewarm and uncomfortable.

Rin looked at the floor, before looking back at the two people in the doorway. She wasn't even going to honour them with her words. She turned away, ready to go home, leaving the pair with one last haunting glare.

* * *

><p>"I got in by bargaining with an old lady," Rin muttered to herself. It was dark outside, but she was outside anyway. More accurately, she was using her hockey stick to smash a ball into the side of her house. Channelling all her anger into the hockey stick, the ball made a satisfying clunk every time it hit the brick wall of her home.<p>

That was why she was so good at hockey. For her, it was therapeutic.

If anybody had passed the Kagamine residence that night, they would have wondered what on Earth Rin was doing. They wouldn't have been able to see the tears in her eyes, or the way her teeth were forced together. But they would have been able to hear the heavy clunk of the ball. That clunk in itself had a story to tell.

"He's been seeing Luka all this time, and he didn't tell me? He knew how much I missed her. Selfish rat!"

Clunk.

"Giving me cheek, too. Who does he think he is? Just because he treats those other girls like gum on the bottom of his shoe, doesn't mean he can treat his own sister like that."

A weaker clunk.

"What was he even doing at Luka's?"

Now, the heavy clunk of the ball had turned into just a tap, as it rolled towards the brick work.

"And why couldn't either of them explain?"

Silence. Rin wasn't getting any answers. Silence greeted her with open arms, but Rin was not a big fan. Why was there always silence when she truly needed words?

She sat down and leaned against the house, staring at her hockey stick with blurry vision. She wondered what time Len would be home.

Not that she cared.

She sat there for ten minutes, before dragging her hockey stick and herself back inside. Silence followed her; all the way up the stairs and into the haven of her bed. It was only six thirty, but maybe, if she was curled up underneath the covers and she wished hard enough, she would feel better again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Kind of short:/ Sorry about that! But thanks for reading, and please review.

Plus, Rin's back! Na na na, naaa!:D


	14. News At Last

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

><p>Rin hadn't been able to sleep. It was a pity, really. It would've saved her from making both her and her brother angry.<p>

After not being able to sleep, she had opted for curling up on the couch and watching television, making frequent trips to the fridge. Maybe some more food would appear if she made enough visits. She hobbled to the kitchen every half hour or so, with a shawl like blanket cloaking her. She wished for food or sleep.

At around eight o' clock, she heard the front door creak open. She curled up tighter, frowning. Her parents would be home in an hour, leaving only one other person who could arrive home.

Len walked into the living room, and stopped when he saw Rin. His eyes washed over her, slicing her open like cruel blades.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever had the displeasure of being born with," Rin shot from underneath the cover of her blanket. She was still angry. She had tried to ignore her brother's horrible reputation with girls, but now he had blown it with his own sister.

Len raised his eyebrows. "Because you're the most wonderful sister I could have dreamt of?"

"Yes."

Her brother snorted. "You're just as bad as me, deep down."

Rin's head popped up from underneath her blanket. She looked horrified by her brother's words. "I am not! I'm an angel compared to you. Everyone says so."

"Not everyone has seen you at home acting like a cow," Len replied, sitting down and flicking through the was nothing good on, it seemed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Luka? I would've understood - whatever there is to understand, anyway. I don't get why you've been so secretive." Rin looked at Len, before noticing the television. "I was watching that, you know!"

"I know," Len said blandly, not taking his eyes of the television. "And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be all….I don't know, I just knew you'd get all moody."

His excuse was pathetic, and each twin recognised it.

"I'm only moody when provoked. What have you even been doing at Luka's?"

"Nothing."

Rin slapped Len's arm, sitting next to him on her knees. "Tell me!"

"Nothing," he said again, sighing.

She pushed at him aggressively as he tried to protect himself with one arm. Len's temper was beginning to boil, whilst Rin's was overflowing.

"Come on, you've been seeing her often enough, you twat! You knew I missed her, and you didn't even bother to tell me," Rin accused, still hitting at her twin. Her pushes and shoves were getting more and more aggressive. Her slaps were becoming rough; her hands were turning into claws.

Len had had enough of his twin for one day. He pushed her away roughly, glaring at her. "We're together. Deal with it." His voice was a low growl.

Rin's nose wrinkled, as she took in this new information. "You and Luka?" She asked with slightly squinty eyes. "Definitely not. She would't have you - and anyway, you've screwed over too many girls. She's in a totally different league, and hello, there's an age gap bigger than your ego."

Len's anger drained away from him, despite Rin's last comment, and he slouched back into a sitting position. Once again, he began flicking through the channels. "Believe it or not, but I've told you now."

* * *

><p>Luka sat in her apartment, sipping some wine. She needed it. She had poured the wine into an old, comforting mug, with chips along the edges. Sitting by herself wasn't worth a nice wine glass.<p>

Rin had looked so disappointed at the door, and Len had been on edge for the rest of their time together. Meiko had come in and gone out again, invited Luka to join her and Kaito for a round of drinks.

She said she was ill. There were all sorts of thoughts rioting inside her head. Maybe her and Len were too difficult of a couple? Maybe she should move somewhere new altogether. Perhaps she could go to the pub and get ridiculously drunk. Hook up with a stranger; take a bath; go to sleep; order takeout; stop being pathetic. Her thoughts varied from reasonable to unrealistic and just plain stupid.

The woman sat in silence, looking at the rich red liquid inside her mug. She wasn't quite sure if she liked wine. It looked like blood, but it's didn't taste like iron. The particular wine she was drinking tasted of fruit, apparently. It was Meiko who liked alcohol, which worked well seeing as Luka never touched her flatmates supply. Usually.

To Luka's surprise, as she sat there by herself, there was a knock at the door. She shuffled to answer it, still holding her mug of wine. Maybe she'd ordered food from the local Chinese take-away and forgotten about it. She hoped so.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

Gakupo pretended to look hurt. "Meiko said you were ill, so I decided to swing by. Problem?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Come in then, come in." The wine in her mug sloshed around as she walked back to her seat. Gakupo eyed the mug with a small smile on his face.

"Shouldn't ill people be eating chicken soup? As in, not drinking wine?" He asked, nudging Luka gently.

"Shush!" She couldn't help but smile. "Would you like some?"

"Do you even like wine?"

There was a pause. "Not really."

Gakupo laughed, heading towards the fridge. "Well, Meiko's got beer here, if you'd like to give that a try?"

Without waiting for a reply, he poured one can between the two of them. He handed Luka her drink and told her that she should, 'Try and drink it in one glug."

They downed their drinks together, leaving Luka trying to catch the aftertaste with her tongue. Gakupo however was used to the strong flavour, although he didn't usually drink half a can in one turn.

"Do you like it?"

"It's better than the wine, I guess," Luka answered. It seemed that drinking with Gakupo was better than drinking alone. They glanced at each other, and Gakupo smiled coyly.

"Want to try one by yourself?"

"As long as I don't get drunk."

Gakupo went to go two more cans. He looked at Luka as he sat down, still smiling.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Luka was puzzled for a moment.

"You know. Are you still feeling ill?"

* * *

><p>When the Kagamine parents finally got home, they were met by a pair of miserable twins. They were led by Rin to the kitchen, where she eyed them both.<p>

"I've got something to tell you."

Now, during this story, Mr and Mrs Kagamine has not made too bold of an appearance. They weren't bad parents, as such. They were just busy.

"Go ahead," Mr Kagamine said.

"It's...It's Len, right," Rin began, trying to find the right words. She wasn't even sure if her parents knew about all of Len's sexual antics. She doubted it. "Len, and Luka Megurine. They're...You know?"

Her parents shook her head. "Luka Megurine, what a lovely girl," Mrs Kagamine stated.

"They-"

Mr Kagamine nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Always very dutiful, smart too. Always very pretty, yes, yes."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I was going to say-"

"Oh, she was. I wonder what ever happened to her."

"She probably got a good job! Hard working, always a nice girl."

"Her parents only live across the road! We should pop round some time."

Rin watched her parents with a frustrated expression. "Len is dating Luka Megurine! There! Did you hear?" The words burst out of her like fireworks. They were certainly explosive.

Her parents were finally listening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Dun dun duuunnn! So how will the Kagamine parents react? Read and review please, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:-D


	15. Definitely Maybe

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>Rin stared at her parents waiting for some kind of response. She'd done it. She'd told them. Len couldn't have kept it a secret forever?<p>

Didn't his own family deserve to know?

"Very funny, Rin," Rin's father chuckled. "Is this why Len's acting grumpy? Are you two trying to play some kind of joke on us?"

Rin looked up at her father. She was a fiery dragon, burning brightly. "No. I'm not joking."

"That's absurd though. We haven't seen Luka for years, and she's, well, she's grown up now hasn't she?" Mrs Kagamine said firmly, although, she seemed to be thinking of something very carefully.

"Ask Len," Rin muttered. "I'm sure you'll believe whatever _he _comes up with."

"Anyway, I thought that girl that came round that time was Len's girlfriend?" Mr Kagamine also seemed to be rather thoughtful. 'That girl' that came round 'that time' happened at least a year ago, and she wasn't one of Len's official girlfriend's.

Poor Mr and Mrs Kagamine were ignorant about most of Len's long and complicated love life.

"I'm telling you the truth," Rin repeated. She had been saying it to herself over and over in her head. It made her feel a little less angry. "I don't see why you can't just believe me and-"

"Because it's a little far-fetched."

"Because it's so out of the blue."

The Kagamine parents glanced at each. How had Luka Megurine suddenly jumped back into their lives? Not that she was unwelcome, as such, but it did seem a little strange. Len and Luka. Rin being so serious.

And, really, how could Len, a sixteen year old boy, meet the standards of Luka, a twenty-three year old woman?

"Len!" Mrs Kagamine yelled. "Will you come here for a second?"

There was a short silence, followed by the shuffling of Len's feet. His face was grim as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He played with his hair, watching it twirl around his finger.

"Yes?" The teenager looked up, meeting his twin's eye. She looked blankly at him, before distracting herself by pouring herself a glass of juice. She walked out of the room, but stayed nearby; she hoped to hear what was going on.

"Apparently, you're seeing Miss Luka Megurine?" Len's father had a tiny smile on his face. His son was going to burst out laughing, any moment. Or he was going to say that Rin was crazy. Yeah, Mr Kagamine had it all figured out.

"Yes."

"Huh?" His head recoiled into his neck, and he looked dubious. "What do you mean yes?"

"Yes, as in, yes, I am seeing Luka Megurine."

Once again, Mr and Mrs Kagamine found themselves glancing at each other.

"Oh?"

"Oh!"

Outside the kitchen, Rin was steaming. Why didn't her parents care? Why weren't they demanding explanations or doing something dramatic?

The thoughts were guilty. She felt like an awful person; an awful twin especially.

"No need to sound so surprised," Len muttered. His chair scraped across the floor as he stood up. He left the room, and immediately spotted Rin. "Don't look so guilty - this is all your doing."

"You couldn't have hidden it forever! For God's sake." Rin's cheeks had turned the colour of beetroots.

"It was my secret to tell, Rin. Thanks a lot!" He glanced at his sister. He looked lost. Why was his sister out to get him?

Sure, he hadn't been the most fantastic brother for a while. But he wouldn't betray her, or be needlessly cruel. He would stand up for her, and hug her if she truly needed it.

Why was she out to get him?

* * *

><p>It seemed that Luka's body was not accustomed to too much alcohol. She and Gakupo were sat on Luka's carpet. Luka had had two and a half beers exactly. She wasn't drunk, but she felt strange.<p>

On the other hand, Gakupo as not drunk at all. He was a little tired perhaps, but that was all.

"Gakupo?"

"Yeah?"

"I never liked your hair. Please cut it."

Luka glanced at the purple haired man, and smiled shyly.

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"I always thought you'd be an amazing rocker. Please buy a guitar, and wear heavy eye makeup."

He smiled back at her. She raised her eyebrows. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket.

"Gakupo?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go sleep." Luka yawned, standing up on unsteady legs. The floor felt a little bit like jelly.

She suddenly felt another hand upon hers. She looked back, to see Gakupo heaving himself up.

"Thanks," he said, walking towards the door. "Sleep well, alright?"

He stood outside, in the corridor. He was lingering.

Luka's voice was soft. "Goodnight, Gakupo." She closed the door slowly, leaving him with a smile.

Gakupo stopped in the corridor. He closed his eyes and paused. He had just spent a night with Luka Megurine.

And she had told him that she didn't like his hair.

Inside the flat, Luka was pulling her phone out. When she saw that the missed call had been from Len, she frowned. He had called her and she had missed it.

However, soon enough, she was ringing him. Once again, she sat down on the carpet, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I missed your call," she said loudly. The phone was on the floor, and she wanted to make sure he could hear her. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you shouting?" Len sounded irritated through the phone. "Rin has told my parents that we're together."

"What did they say?" A claw of anxiety swept through Luka's stomach.

"Not much.

"Oh."

There was silence. Len was lying on his bed, curled up with the phone against his ear. The sound of Luka's voice was reassuring - though, she sounded different. He didn't exactly know what was different, but there was _something._

"Len? Are you okay?" Luka lay down on her back, taking the phone and sliding it near her ear. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Len gulped. "I just don't want anybody to complicate things between us. I mean, is it really such a big deal? The school might not approve, and….other people might not approve, but a relationship is between two people, yeah?"

He wiped his eyes roughly. He felt pathetic and exposed.

"You know you're right," Luka replied simply. "Len, by the time you hit eighteen, I'm sure not many people will care about the age difference anymore. It's not that big."

When there was no answer, Luka continued.

"I once knew a girl, years and years ago who told me that her aunty married a man twenty years older than her. Does that make you feel any better?"

Luka was beginning to wonder if Len was still there. She was about to continue, when he replied. He had been thinking. You know what was nice about the age gap? Luka had a story for everything. She was interesting. She had been places and done things.

"You think we're going to be together when I'm eighteen?"

Luka smiled to herself. "We'll see how it goes."

"So that's a yes?"

"Definitely maybe."

Len closed his eyes, and tried to imagine that Luka was sat next to him. He tried to imagine that she was being soppy and affectionate, as if he was the best thing in the world. He tried to imagine her wrapping her arms around him.

He brushed his hands on his lips. That was the problem with fantasy. You couldn't feel it.

* * *

><p>Mr and Mrs Kagamine were sat in the living room. The television was on, but neither of them were really watching.<p>

"Len and Luka," Mrs Kagamine murmured. "Can you imagine that?"

Her husband thought the idea over. "Can you?"

She shrugged one shoulder uneasily. "I thought that Len would have told him himself. I don't understand."

Mr Kagamine frowned, touching his wife's shoulder gently. He could tell that she was beginning to worry. "There'll be a reason. He's a good kid."

The pair began to watch the TV, although, they were both else ware.

"Do you think the Megurine's know?"

"If it's true."

They both sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Chapter fifteen! Thank you to all the people who alert, favourite, review, and well, read! You guys all assumed the worst of Gakupo, huh?:'D Please review!:D What are you thinking will happen next?;)


	16. The Girl In His Shadow

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Rin and Len sat in their shared literacy class. It was the last lesson of the chilly day, and despite how cold the room was, at least half of the class could've quite easily fallen asleep. It was the last day until the Christmas holidays, so did it really matter if they fell asleep or not?<p>

"Okay class," the teacher said cheerfully. "Seeing as it's the last day, I just want you to write _something_. It can be fictional or truthful, just try hard! I will be calling on people to read their work out."

Miku put her hand up. "Seeing as it's the last day, once our work is finished, can we chat?" She dared to ask.

The teacher shrugged. "Sure. I'm not tyrant."

The class muttered their appreciation as Len began to write. He wasn't good with his words, but he had managed to scrape into a decent English class - partly because his sister or Miku sometimes helped him with his work. He had improved during the past few years.

Rin glanced across the room to see Len working hard. His face was smouldering; his eyes flickering. She felt prickles on her neck. He was angry with her.

For some reason, she found herself praying that the teacher did not call on Len to read out his work.

During the class, Rin found herself talking to Miku. She'd only written a paragraph or so, and Miku had wrote even less. However, Len was still writing and writing. Miku noticed Rin's eyes on her brother, and smiled.

"Working hard, isn't he?"

Rin nodded in reply, looking at the clock on the classroom wall. She watched a whole minute go by, but the hand of the clock didn't seem to move.

After what seemed like years, the teacher finally told the students to stop. His eyes washed across the room, and he began to smile.

"Len Kagamine. I've never seen you working so hard-" The comment brought around some humorous chuckles. "Would you please read what you've written?"

The blonde haired teenager opened his mouth to start, but the teacher shook his head. He was supposed to stand up.

Rin watched as Len stood up. He hit her with a hard glance, before looking back at his work. His hands were shaking, and the ink on the page seemed to mock him, somehow.

He gulped, though his throat was dry. Then, he began.

"I know a girl. I see her all the time. I see her running, and I see her hiding." Len looked up from his paper, to meet the eyes of the teacher. The older man was watching him.

Another gulp. "Most of the time, I see her hiding. She hides behind my shadow, keeping enough distance so I cannot turn around and lash at her. And seeing as we usually play on the same team, she thinks that I will protect her, always."

There was another pause.

"But if she betrays me, I will be forced to infect her with my scandals. I will have to tell her secrets, as she had told mine. I will not protect the enemy, even if I love her. Although it is 'right' to protect our siblings-"

Many eyes focused on Rin, if only for a second. They were burning into her, eyes of the people she knew.

"-I will not protect one who has done so much to hurt my pride."

The teacher watched his student sit down. He grinned. "A wonderful piece of vague fiction, Len. Room for improvement, but yes, very well done."

* * *

><p>After literacy, Rin lingered in the classroom, waiting for her brother to pack his bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and strode off. Rin followed him, before frowning. '<em>She hides behind my shadow<em>.' Rin was still trying to figure out what Len had meant by his stupid assignment.

"For someone who's bad at writing, he can certainly make you think!"

Rin looked around, to see Miku standing a little way in front of her. The crush of the corridor had disintegrated, leaving only few people wandering home. She could just see Len, opening a door that lead to the stairs. Everybody seemed to be in good spirits. It was finally the holidays! Christmas was just around the corner!

"Yeah, well," Rin muttered. "It was probably a fluke."

Miku laughed, looping her arm through her friend's and beginning to walk to the stairs. "How about you come over to mine tonight? Bring some films and we'll eat bucket loads of rubbish. We can get the homework done now so we can have more fun _later_."

Rin snorted, cheering up. "What homework? Just kidding. I'm sure I'll be able to. I'll come round to your's at….?"

"Five."

"Five?"

"That's what I said!"

"So I'm having dinner at your place?"

"I don't see why not!"

Rin bit her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. "As long as you're not cooking."

Miku paused. "Well, if we're eating crap all night, we may as well start with pot noodle."

* * *

><p>Len didn't bother going home. He was in a local corner shop, browsing through the chocolate bars and sweets. He noticed a pack of love hearts, and smiled despite himself.<p>

Putting the packet in his pocket for safe keeping, he began to browse magazines. He needed to take his mind off everything. Most of the magazines were pink, or had a picture of at least three horses on the front. By default, Len picked a locally run magazine before going to the till and paying for his items.

He once again stored the love heart sweets in his pocket, and began to flick through the magazine. His fingers were cold as he flicked through the pages. Most of the magazine was pretty boring, but a section called, 'Sweet Young Thing!' caught his eye. It seemed to be about the young people that lived in the area.

He read the articles one by one. Articles about his school; articles about local clubs and hang outs. An advice column.

Eventually, as he neared Luka's house, he began to read the last article of the page. It seemed to be a usual thing, as it had an entry number next to the column.

_Little Things._

_By G.K. Entry 51._

_Recently, I have contacted my ex-girlfriend, and yes, I know what you readers are thinking. Am I an idiot? Am I looking for trouble? Not really. I just thought I'd see how she was doing. No more to it, I swear._

_Anyway, the other day, I spent an evening with her, at her flat. She was a little tipsy. And you know what I got?_

_A comment that I should cut my hair._

_Will this teach me to stop contacting old flames from the past? No! She makes me smile, in a very honest way._

The rest of the article, that answered questions sent in from readers, was irrelevant. Len glared at the article, thinking about who would want to hear about this sap's life?

But the article was annoying him. Luka lived in a flat. He smiled fondly for a moment, before re-reading the text. By G.K. Ex-girlfriend. In need of a hair cut. Idiot.

His intense dislike for Gakupo Kamui kept him calm for a moment. But for some reason, after that, he was sprinting down streets, not caring who saw him. He wasn't even thinking. There was just a natural sense that he was _supposed _to run. He was definitely supposed to run.

"Luka," he panted. "Luka, do you want to let me in?" He asked his mobile, running towards the block of flats.

"Why are you panting?" She said breezily. "But, sure."

He hung up, throwing his phone back into his blazer pocket. He entered the flats, and forced himself to slow into a polite walk. His cheeks were blazing. He quickly found Luka's flat, and knocked on the door.

She opened the door, and before she could say a word, he barged in, and collapsed onto a seat. He then found himself standing, and throwing the love hearts to the floor.

"Have you seen this?" He demanded, pushing the open magazine to Luka. She didn't question him, just skimmed over the article quickly. Her cheeks were set alight, as she tossed the magazine gently near the love hearts. "How can I trust you with him hanging around?"

Luka calmly got Len a drink of water. The drink was lukewarm, and Len didn't accept it. It was left on the table.

"You can trust me because I don't like Gakupo like that," Luka explained, meeting Len's wild eyes with a soft look. "You can trust me because you love me."

"That's not the point. The point is, do you love me? The point is, my parents know, and who knows who they'll tell? The point is, when everybody knows about us, are you going to stick with me?" He asked, his questions becoming more frantic as he progressed.

"Yes!" Luka grabbed Len's hand. Her soft look had vanished. "I wouldn't be desperate to date a sixteen year old if I didn't love him." Her words were almost rude, but in a way, they reassured Len.

"Sorry," Len grumbled. "I just really, really hate him. There's so much going on lately. I just get really..._angry_."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, holding Len close to her. Her arms felt natural around him.

"Everything at school is about the future. I don't want to grow up." The comment was light-hearted, but there was a longing sort of pain in Len's eyes. "And I can't even trust Rin anymore, y'know?"

Luka laughed lightly. "That's exactly what I used to say. But things have a way of working themselves out. With yourself _and _with Rin."

Len looked away, slightly embarrassed. He escaped Luka's arms, and picked up the pack of love hearts. "They may be a bit cracked."

"Nobody has a perfect heart." Luka grinned at him, and they sat down together. Len sorted through the love hearts, looking at the message on each of them.

Luka handed him one that said, 'Relax.'

He gave her one with the message, 'Ever true'.

She smiled, and told him to close his eyes and hold his hands out. He felt a love heart in his palms, and opened his eyes.

'Kiss me'.

He was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks (twice) and then stopped. She raised an eyebrow, but he just stared right back, smirking.

"I kissed you."

"Not where it counts!" Luka mumbled, before leaning forward swiftly and pressed her lips against his. The taste of the pastel coloured love hearts hung between them.

Len grinned. "That's the first time you've asked _me _for a kiss."

Luka rolled her eyes. "I think you deserved it," she said, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Little bit of fluff pressed in there, and this chapter is actually decently long-ish. What does everybody think? Once again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites!:'-D


	17. Meet The Parents

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>"Mum? Dad?" Rin called, entering her house and dumping her school bag on the floor. She was sure that at least one of her parents had mentioned that they had the day off work, or they'd also started their Christmas break, or something.<p>

The girl wandered into the living room, to find not one, but both parents standing before her. It seemed strange that they weren't sitting down.

"Where are _you _two heading?" She asked suspiciously, glancing between her mother and her father.

"Across the road, just to see the Megurine's," her father replied casually. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Rin felt her mouth go dry. She was suddenly reminded of how Luka used to call her home, 'The Prison', which wasn't particularly comforting. "Why don't I make you two some coffee or something?" She sounded a little too eager. She was already in enough trouble with Len. This hadn't been what she had wanted anyway. "Come sit down and I'll tell you about school, oh, and by the way-"

"No, it's fine!" Rin's mother held her daughter's face between her hands, kissing her forehead. "We'll do it later. As your father said, it'll only take us five minutes, darling."

Rin shook her head stubbornly, backing her head away. Her mother's hands dropped away. "It doesn't really matter though, about Len and Luka? Yeah?" She laughed nervously. "And anyway, I have to ask you about staying at Miku's tonight and-"

Once again, Rin was interrupted. "Rin, we have to go and see them." Her father could see right through Rin's offers of coffee and conversation. "If Len's mad, you know it won't last," he said bluntly.

"Oh, Len won't stay mad! You know what he's like Rin!" Mrs Kagamine chimed in.

"And yes, no discussion, you can stay at Miku's." Her father switched the conversation deftly. The matter about going to the Megurine's was obviously not up for debate.

Rin frowned at her parents. "At least let me come then." 'Len needs somebody to fight for his side,' Rin decided. 'And anyway, he can't be angry at me if I'm being decent.'

Her father frowned. He hated to admit it, but if he were in Rin's position, he probably would've said the same. "No. You being there will just be awkward and unnecessary."

Rin locked eyes with her mother hopefully, trying to gain her support.

"Your father's right," Mrs Kagamine sighed in conclusion. She patted her daughter's hand on the way out of the room, but Rin was not pleased one bit.

* * *

><p>"Maybe they already know?" Mrs Kagamine said hopefully to her husband. He rang the doorbell, before looking back at his wife.<p>

"If you were Luka, would you tell your parents?" His face was serious, but then he shrugged. "Maybe she just….pities him a little, having a crush on her. It'd be very uneasy turning him down."

Just as Mrs Kagamine was about to reply, Mr Megurine answered the door. He looked at the pair and smiled warmly, despite the fact that the group weren't particularly close. Their one connecting point was really Luka.

"Hello! May I help you?" His cool eyes swept over the husband and wife, although he seemed quite friendly.

"May we come in? We wanted to ask you a question, you and Mrs Megurine." Mr Kagamine sounded confident, and he matched the friendliness of Mr Megurine. Or tried to. It was harder when he knew what they actually wanted to discuss.

"Of course. Come in," Mr Megurine offered. He called his wife, and soon enough the four of them were sat around in the living room of the Megurine residence.

However, the confident Mr Kagamine was finding it hard to find the right words to bring up the subject. He and his wife had been asked what had brought them round, yet, he didn't know how to make the question sound. The words he chose could imply all sorts of different things.

In the worst possible scenario, his words or tone of voice could imply that Luka was some sort of cougar, or child predator, or something along those lines. He didn't want to sound like that at all. He'd always been quite fond of Luka really, he and Mrs Kagamine. She had a fine head on her shoulders.

"You see, we've been told that your daughter, Luka, is seeing our son, Len. I'm not even sure if you know him - we were just wondering if you knew anything about this?" He glanced around nervously. Mrs Kagamine placed her hand on his, knowing that he'd said it much better than she could've tried.

Mrs Megurine's face immediately creased with confusion. "How old is your son again?"

"Nearly seventeen," Mrs Kagamine replied.

"What's made you think that he and Luka would be an…item then?" Mrs Megurine wasn't sure whether she was supposed to laugh. Luka and a 'nearly seventeen' year old boy? It was just ridiculous.

"Our daughter, Rin, told us, and then our son confirmed it." Mr Kagamine glanced at the floor. "I know it seems unlikely, but we'd like it if you checked it out with Luka."

Before his wife could reply, Mr Megurine nodded, catching the other man's eye. "Of course. It's not a problem."

* * *

><p>When the Kagamine's had left, Mrs Megurine couldn't help but discuss the possibility of Luka and Len. Or, the lack of possibility.<p>

"She wouldn't date someone that young, would she? She's never been desperate for love. He wouldn't be able to meet her standards, I don't think," she said, thinking things over in her head.

"I think, we should ask her herself." Her husband seemed slightly amused, although, he too was wondering about his daughter.

"Do you think I should ask her round for dinner?"

Mr Megurine paused. "You'd better go buy tuna. She won't be able to say no."

His wife laughed, picking up the phone. "Very true." The phone rung in her ear, and when it was answered, there was a long silence before Luka finally said, 'Hello?' She sounded flustered.

"Luka? Would you care to come round for dinner? Me and your father haven't seen you properly for a while - and hey! - I'll make your favourite."

Once again, there was pause. At the other end of the line, Luka had told Len to be quiet. Sharing love hearts had turned into kissing, which had somehow turned to them tickling each other, which had then turned to more kissing. Luka felt young, and yes, a little bit stupid, rolling around on the carpet tickling each other. But it was fun, and the kisses were worth it.

However, Luka hadn't eaten all day, apart from three sticks of gum, five cups of coffee and half a pack of love hearts. Her stomach was urging her to say yes, despite alarm bells going off in her head. She assumed that her parents had found out about Len….

"Yes, I'll come round at say, six? Thanks mum, and say hi to dad," Luka said hurriedly, turning to see Len grinning at her from the couch. He began pulling faces at her, mouthing things that made her want to burst out laughing. "Love you, see you soon, bye, bye, bye!"

She ended the phone call, and soon, both her and Len were laughing.

"You're an idiot."

"Who was it on the phone?"

"My parents."

"_Shit_," Len murmured. "We're in for it now, you know?"

Luka sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if this seems kind of rushed and/or hurried or anything. I had this piece of paper with chapter-to-chapter plot on it, but I've put it somewhere stupid, I bet...Lucky I could remember what was happening in this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, and if you have time, tell me what you think:-) Honestly, you guys are so lovely! I hope everybody continues to enjoy:D


	18. Acceptance Please?

**Chapter 18.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think they'll say then?" Len was on the couch, lying on his side. He was watching Luka as she paced up and down.<p>

"I have no idea," she replied. She stopped, looking at Len. Her mouth opened, but before she could speak, she was interrupted.

"I sense that whatever you're going to say next is going to be very negative." Len glanced up at Luka. She seemed to be frozen for a second.

"I wasn't going to be negative," Luka reasoned, sitting beside the couch and holding Len's face in her hands. He was happy enough there. "I was going to say, that you need to go soon. I need to get changed and things."

That hadn't been what she was going to say at all. She had been thinking tactics for at the dinner table.

"Get changed to see your parents?" His eyes swept over Luka's clothes. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"I'm grubby."

"Dirty," Len corrected, smiling mischievously. Luka rolled her eyes, standing up and gesturing towards the door. Len wriggled on the couch, yawning loudly. "I'm so tired, and your flat is _so_ warm!"

Luka rolled her eyes again, smiling a little. She kissed Len's forehead tenderly, before putting her hands underneath his arms and attempting to heave him up. He wriggled in her arms. His feet were dragging against the carpet.

"You want me to leave that bad?" He had straightened up by that point, standing close to Luka.

"Yes." Luka kept a very straight face before softening. "I'm kidding. I just want to know what I'm saying when I'm at my parents."

"Are they really that terrible?" He was just as nervous as her, if not more so.

"Maybe I'm being too pessimistic," Luka murmured. "I'll call you afterwards and tell you all about it."

Len nodded, touching Luka's hand. "You make sure you do that." He made his way to the door, and Luka watched him leave. She even listened to his footsteps going down the corridor, before making herself a coffee.

Perhaps she was overestimating her parent's disapproval?

Then again, she hadn't even had the guts to introduce Gakupo to them. And she'd been in a relationship with him for two years. Now she thought about it, it was pretty ridiculous. Especially seeing as there wasn't even anything particularly inappropriate about Gakupo.

Apart from offensively long hair, perhaps. Everybody loved it apart from her.

She snorted to herself, stirring her coffee and taking a sip. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Len shivered in the cold, taking long strides to get home as quickly as possible. He hadn't had the common sense to wear a coat or a jacket. All he had to keep him warm was a beanie on his head.<p>

In fact, Len was quite sure that if he didn't get home soon, his legs, fingers and nose would drop off.

He imagined Luka at her flat, applying mascara. Len didn't know how women could stand to put on make-up. Everything about it was very fierce. The models, and the brash colours and the contraptions that went along with the whole make-up schedule. The worst he had seen were eyelash curlers. He had seen them in his parents room, and he thought they looked torturous.

Thinking about Luka, his thoughts turned to the Megurine family as he came down his road. He couldn't place Mr and Mrs Megurine, not very well, but he was quite sure he'd seen them. Mr Megurine with a newspaper underneath his arm, and glasses on his head. Mrs Megurine carrying shopping bags.

Yet, they had never seemed important. His main focus had always been Luka.

He practically jumped inside his house. The warm air was a shock to the system. He flung his beanie hat away and dropped his bag to the floor.

"Len, I'm going to Miku's house tonight."

Len turned, blinking at his sister. "And?"

She frowned at him. "I made you dinner. It's in the fridge." She waited for a thank you, before shooting her brother an annoyed look. "Yeah, thanks Rin, that's dead nice to you."

She waited again for some kind of response, but Len just looked at her, sending her an expression that read, 'Why so moody, Rin-bear?'

"If you don't want it, I'll take it to Miku's and we'll eat it!"

"Nah, I'll do just fine." Len paused. "Thanks for making me dinner. I'm sure it'll be better than whatever Mum and Dad are having."

Rin grinned. "I'm glad you like it, because it's your Christmas and birthday present."

"Very funny!" Len called after her, as his sister made her way out the door.

He had no idea what he was going to buy her for Christmas. Maybe a card that said, 'One free hug from Len K.' He quickly decided against it. Knowing Rin, she'd probably sell it. The thought made him smile a little. His sister was annoying, but he couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

* * *

><p>Luka rung the doorbell at her parents place, shuffling her feet in the chilly weather. Her father opened the door, and as soon as the pair were inside, he gave her a tight hug.<p>

"Hi, Dad," Luka said, laughing a little. "Very affectionate today, aren't you?"

"How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, Luka!"

Luka waved at her mother, smiling at her queasily. She had been called to see her parents for a reason, after all. "Would you like a hand in the kitchen? Or, I'll set the table or something."

Mrs Megurine looked at her doubtfully. "Last time I saw you cook, you burnt toast. Your father set the table, and things are done now anyway."

Soon enough, the family were sat around the table. The food comforted Luka greatly - especially the tuna that she had been served. Her parents asked her about work, and the trio skimmed over various topics, such as the weather, Christmas, gossip and news.

But much too, it came to the topic that Luka had been dreading.

"You know, the Kagamine's came round today," Mrs Megurine began breezily.

"Oh? They always gave me tips."

Luka's mother nodded. "I remember that." She paused, trying to gain her daughter's full attention. Was Luka daydreaming at the dinner table? Mrs Megurine couldn't help but shake her head. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was that the Kagamine's told us, that you are perhaps…seeing their son."

Tactfully taking a big bite of tuna, Luka delayed her answer. The bottom of her stomach felt airy and strange with nerves. "That's a funny story actually," Luka muttered. She hadn't been able to come up with anything better. It wasn't a funny story at all. Her and Len weren't even a story.

"Oh, God!" Mrs Megurine cried dramatically. "It's true then?"

Luka pushed food around on her plate. "I guess so!"

Her mother frowned. "But he's sixteen-"

"Sixteen going on seventeen," Mr Megurine commented, shooting an uneasy glance at his daughter. He hated arguments. He also hated picking sides. The poor man was often caught between his wife and his daughter, trying to support both.

"Twenty two going twenty three, Luka!" Mrs Megurine reminded Luka crossly.

"He's very mature-"

Luka was cut off as her mother groaned. Mrs Megurine had closed her eyes for a moment before staring down at the table, head in hands. "Tell me you have not slept with him."

"Mother!" Blood rushed to Luka's face. "I haven't even been with him that long."

Mrs Megurine only raised an eyebrow. "I know exactly what boys are like. And girls of your age!"

Luka nearly winced at the comment. Instead, she glanced at her father for some form of backup, but he was halfway out of his chair. He picked up his plate, ready to head out the door. He and his daughter were both embarrassed, it seemed.

"I'll just be putting these plates away then," Mr Megurine muttered. Unfortunately, he knew he could not escape for long.

"What on Earth do you mean by that?" Luka inquired, meeting her mother's eyes for the first time since dinner began.

"Well, we all want some love and attention. Especially at your age." Her mother's eyes were so accusing Luka desperately wanted to look away. However, both of the Megurine women hated being wrong.

"It's not _like_ that. I really quite like him."

"Like a brother?"

"No! Like a-" Luka made some rolling hand motions. "Boyfriend."

Mr Megurine took his place back at the table. He was surprised by the quietness at the table. He had been listening to the conversation at the table, and for once, his wife had nothing to say.

"If he makes her happy, then I suppose we should leave them be," he said. He glanced to his wife, and then his daughter. "At least we know Len's parents, and I'm sure he's a very nice boy."

"Boy," Mrs Megurine repeated.

Luka frowned. She patted her father's foot with her own underneath the table. At least her and Len had one supporter in her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry this took a little longer than usual to update! December is so busy. I hope you enjoyed, and please read and review!:D Gosh, I always make Luka's Mum stressy, ahaha...


	19. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Chapter 19.**

December went by quickly. The days were blurred together with icicles and bright Christmas lights; the streets decorated with frost. It didn't snow, but nobody seemed to mind. It was cold enough with frost and wind.

On Christmas day, the Kagamine family opened their presents together jollily before tucking into Christmas dinner. Rin gave Len a leather watch, and he gave her a charm bracelet.

"Thank you," Rin said, hugging her brother tightly. "You have quite good taste for someone so scruffy."

He laughed at the comment. "You're quite good at picking men stuff. Something you're not telling me, brother?"

They ended up engaged in a playful fight, which lead to pulling Christmas crackers together, which led to watching television with their parents.

Luka also spent her Christmas with her family. There had been a little unease since she had had dinner with her parents, but Christmas day went quite nicely. It went as it did every year, but it was nice and sentimental.

At around six o' clock, Len sent Luka a text. '_Baby, it's cold outside - but please do come out.'_ It made Luka smile. She pulled on an extra jumper, a scarf and gloves before venturing out into the street. She nearly slipped, and blushed when she saw Len across the road, laughing at her.

"I didn't think it'd be this slippery!" She called to him, taking cautious steps across the road. Her words didn't stop him laughing at her, though. She eventually began to near him, and held one of his gloved hands to steady herself as she took the last step towards him.

Without a word, he waved a sprig of mistletoe jauntily at Luka. He held it just above their heads, and raised his eyebrows at her. "It seems that we're underneath the mistletoe, Luka."

She tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped her. "You're so cheesy," she said in a hushed voice. Len's cheesiness did not stop her from kissing him though.

He smiled widely at her afterwards, letting the mistletoe drop to the cold pavement. "Merry Christmas. I've actually got something for you." He reached in his pocket, and brought out a wrapped box.

"Who wrapped this?" Luka asked, quite impressed by the quality of the wrapping. There was even a pink bow tied around the box.

"Rin helped me," Len admitted. "I didn't want to ruin it with bad wrapping." He nudged the package into her hands. "Open it!"

Luka paused. "One second. I didn't think to bring your present." She made her way slowly back across the road, re-entering her house and coming back after she'd fetched Len's present. She made her way back across the road in such a strange fashion - staring intently at the ground before putting her foot down, constantly looking out for ice before finally finding her way back to Len.

He quickly pressed the box in her hand. "I want to see your reaction when you open it."

She gave him his present. "We'll open them at the same time, yes?"

And so they did. Len had bought Luka a heart shaped necklace. When she opened it, on one side, there was a picture of Len and on the other, a picture of herself.

Len opened his box, and the first thing he saw was a large pack of love hearts. He grinned, and saw that inside the box there was a large variety of sweets.

"I'm sorry," Luka said. "I didn't know what to buy, and your present is so beautiful."

"I have a sweet tooth. You've bought me the most perfect present - sweets, and yourself," Len said quickly. He loved his present. He would enjoy eating confectioneries for a while. "I'm just pleased you like yours."

The pair found themselves embracing on the street. It was cold, and both of them radiated body heat.

"Beside the religious aspect, Christmas is all about togetherness," Luka said quietly. Len's head rested in the crook of her neck, and it felt perfectly right there.

"I think we've proved that," replied Len. Before they pulled away from their hug, he made sure to kiss Luka's neck - one last, small Christmas present. "Hey, Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"In two days, I'll be seventeen. That leaves one more year until I'm eighteen. And do you remember what you said about me being eighteen?" There was a pause. "Nobody will care about the age difference."

* * *

><p>December, of course, moved into January. Len was officially seventeen. He had told Luka not to buy him a birthday present, but she bought him some body spray, anyway. She had told him not to buy her a birthday present, but he would make sure to buy her something.<p>

Luka spent New Years with Meiko, partly because they hadn't seen much of each other. Not really. Despite the fact they lived together, their time was often taken up with different things. Different relationships, work, social outings.

At exactly ten PM, the alcohol came out. Even though there was just the two of them, they had bought quite a few bottles of cheap booze. They had decided that they would not drink any champagne until exactly twelve o' clock.

"Be good to me, new year!" Meiko declared, holding a glass of wine up high.

Luka followed suit, clinking her own glass against Meiko's. "Cheers!"

They lay on the carpet and chatted as if there was going to be no tomorrow. Meiko talked about Kaito and about how work was going. She poured herself another glass of wine, which didn't worry Luka one bit. Meiko seemed to have some kind of immunity to alcohol - well, until she reached ridiculous amounts.

"Luka! Your Mum called the other day, and she was telling me about how you're dating that lad…Oh, what's his face!"

"I see!" 'My interfering mother,' Luka thought to herself, frowning slightly.

"Well, good for you, you cougar," Meiko said. Upon seeing Luka's slightly shocked expression, she began to laugh. "You must admit it is a little…-" The brunette woman rolled her hands. "- I can't think of the word. Cougar-ish? Saucy?"

"Dear God, you're awful," replied Luka. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. There was no point taking anything seriously when it was New Year's eve. Especially when they were lying on the carpet. "I'll let you know that he's the sweetest person you'd ever meet."

"That reminds me! Gakupo! He wrote an article about you!"

"Why did the word sweet remind you of Gakupo?" Luka teased.

"And you call _me _awful! Oh, Luka, did you see it? You make him _smile."_

"I_ did_ see it, actually." Luka took a sip of wine, although she wasn't drinking very much of the deep rep liquid. Drinking wasn't her thing. "I can't believe anybody reads that crap."

They both burst into fits of guilty giggles. They continued to chatter, until finally, at eleven fifty-nine exactly, Meiko brought out the champagne. It didn't matter that Luka hadn't even finished her first alcoholic drink. New Year meant champagne.

Meiko hastily poured two glasses, and both the women counted along with the television. And finally, New Year came around.

"Let's hope it's a good one!" Meiko cheered. Luka found herself wishing for the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not much going on in this chapter, but hey, Christmas fluff guys! Is everybody looking forward to Christmas? I hope you enjoyed, and please read and review!:D


	20. Dreams And Then Gakupo

**Chapter 20.**

* * *

><p>Luka had finally gotten back into the work routine after the Winter holidays. She had gotten used to waking up early and having coffee for breakfast; she had gotten used to seeing stars doing photo shoots and making drinks for them. It was all in a day's work.<p>

That day, an upcoming singer was visiting to shoot some photos for promotional advertising. Luka wasn't really excited: people like this girl came all the time. Not even half of them got really big, though. They sang their one-hit wonder, and then disappeared off the face of the Earth. It was quite a shame.

At around half ten, the singer arrived. Luka greeted her warmly, slightly taken aback by how young she looked.

"If you'd just like to come through here, I'll help you get ready for the shoot and then you can get started. Drink?" Luka lead the girl to her dressing room.

"No thanks," she said. There were smiles bursting out of her voice, despite the nerves on her face. "Pleased to meet you, by the way. I'm See U."

Luka helped 'See U' into her clothes, and got her a drink of water for later. Hardly anybody ever realised that a photo shoot could take hours. Luka had seen stars have their diva fits and tantrums. No wonder the music business was so brutal, with those types of people in it.

However, the See U girl seemed quite nice, and she was so pretty. She'd been taken to hair and makeup, though she probably didn't need it. Her complexion was flawless and her hair was such a nice blonde colour; the ringlets framing her face prettily.

"I'm quite nervous," See U confessed to Luka. "I've never done anything like this before. And in fact, I'm not very photogenic." The girl paused thoughtfully for a moment, before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you about yourself! What do you like to get up to?"

"I write songs, I suppose. I go out with my friends and…stuff." It was unusual for singers like See U to talk so nicely to her. Why did she care? It was a pleasant surprise though.

"You write songs?" See U's eyes lit up. "Sing me one! Please! I'd love to hear it. I love to hear songs, no matter where I am. I bet it's really good, too!" The blonde girl clapped her hands gleefully, unaware that the photo shoot was only ten minutes away. Just the camera and the lighting had to be adjusted.

Luka paused awkwardly. "I don't sing in front of people," she said. Her audience looked very disappointed. See U frowned, begging Luka to sing her something. Luka had no idea why the girl was so persistent. She'd barely even met her, and there she was, betting that her original songs would be really good. Finally, she hummed something, before adding the lyrics in a low tone.

See U smiled brightly. "You have such a nice voice." The blonde haired singer was then taken away to have her photo taken. Luka stood still for a moment, quite confused. See U was the strangest yet nicest client she had ever met.

* * *

><p>Luka was ready to go home when work finished. She was tired, despite all the coffee she had drunk. She grabbed her handbag and was raring to go, when somebody tapped her shoulder. She was half way through the door, for God's sake, she wanted to be home!<p>

"Luka! I caught you!"

The said woman turned to find See U grinning at her. "Why are you still here?" Luka asked, blinking at the singer.

"It doesn't matter, just come with me! The boss wants you!" See U took hold of Luka's hand tightly, leading her back into the building.

'The boss wants me?' Luka thought to herself. 'What is that supposed to mean? The boss of Crypton? But he must be so busy! And I'm a nothing.' Despite her thoughts, she was lead to the boss's office and firmly sat down. See U stood behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"This is who I was talking about," See U said to the boss, who was eyeing Luka. He looked so fierce. It was as if he was weighing her up like a piece of meat. "She can really sing. I think you should give her a contract."

Luka turned to See U, eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you stupid?" She asked, standing up from her chair. See U's hands had loosed on her shoulders. "Don't waste this man's time." How could somebody she had only just met try and get her a music contract? See U was absolutely mad.

"Sing. We're all up for taking chances here at Crypton, and you look marketable," the boss said. He had raised eyebrows. Luka seemed like a spit-fire to him, but hey? Who didn't love a good feisty girl?

Luka's eyebrows creased. Was this a joke? Was there a camera in the room recording her on to live television? She sung anyway, feeling doubtful and slightly stupid.

"Told ya," See U smirked. "She got it!" She was so sure of herself, despite the fact that she wasn't famous yet. "Sign her up, and promote the hell out of her." See U made it sound like Luka didn't have a choice in all this. Of course, being a singer would be…wow, but, how could it all be this simple?

The boss continued eyeing Luka and See U. "Maybe I will give her a test run. How about that Miss Megurine? You've been very lucky to meet our very own See U."

Luka was speechless. This was all so…strange. She glanced at See U and then to the boss. "I'm happy to go for a 'test run'," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>When Luka got home, she was still dazed. She had just had her dream handed to her on a plate. And it was all so weird. She sat down, and turned on the television. How could something like that just have happened at work? And how could she be sat in her flat watching television like it had never happened?<p>

She was taken out of her thoughts as her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey Luka." It was Gakupo. "Come and meet me?"

They arranged to meet at the local park in half an hour. That gave Luka fifteen minutes to try and become normal again. Non dazed, non 'test run' Luka. She put on her oldest clothes. It made her feel less star struck.

She met Gakupo at the park and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, which was strange. Usually it was the other way round. "You alright?" She asked, shoving her hands in her pockets. The cold of the outside was chilling her bones.

Gakupo turned, and faced her directly. He frowned at her, putting his gloved hands on her cheeks. "You have a new boyfriend who is seventeen. You used to baby-sit him. Is that really good for you?"

So, that was what this was about? Because she had a boyfriend? She pulled her face away from his hands. "He is good for me. We compliment each other," Luka said honestly. Her and Len did compliment each other.

"He cannot be your type," Gakupo persisted, walking down the path. His eyes focused on the trees; away from Luka. "He cannot be mature enough for you. Don't get the wrong idea, but I do care for you, and this 'Len' guy just cannot be…For you."

"Change the record, Gakupo!" Luka couldn't help but smile. Gakupo was always going on about 'not getting the wrong idea' as if she thought they could ever be more than friends again. She wouldn't even want it. Len beat Gakupo, end of. Plus, she was in a good mood. "I like him, he likes me. Let's leave it between us."

"What do you think he'll be telling all his friends? Hey, I'm with a really hot girl who's older than me!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but he's really not like that," Luka insisted. "I don't sleep with him and he doesn't ask me too."

"He doesn't have to sleep with you!" Gakupo fumed, stopping abruptly. "I'm worried about you. It's just strange. He's a kid and you're so sensible. I thought you'd go for someone like…someone-"

"Someone _you__'__d _like," Luka finished for him.

"I just don't get it!"

The purple haired man scowled. It wasn't fair. Some seventeen year old punk could snag Luka, but even when they were dating he hadn't gotten far. He'd never enchanted her. Did she think they had 'complimented each other'?

"Gakupo, he's so lovely. He's so funny and sweet. I know you're going to dislike him on principal, but honestly, he is…" She tried to think of the words. "He means so much to me."

She looked at him and smiled kindly. He looked back. "But…"

"But nothing," Luka finished firmly. She touched Gakupo's hand, never breaking their eye contact. "Friends?"

"Friends," he concluded reluctantly. He officially hated Len Kagamine. How dare he make such an impression on Luka?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The first chapter of 2012! Happy new year everybody! Whacky and unrealistic plot twist, for the win! Ahaha :'-) Please give me your thoughts, and all reviews are appreciated.


	21. Clinging, Stinging

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

><p>"Gakupo? I'll see you later, okay?"<p>

The man blinked. He had been totally lost in his thoughts. Two very different thoughts. One was particularly nice, and the other was particularly not nice.

"We've hardly been out. Let me buy you a drink or something, you'll like it," Gakupo insisted, smiling brightly. Luka looked reluctant. She looked at her friend awkwardly.

"I actually better head off; you know, _work._" She rolled her eyes and made a flippant gesture. She was just about to say another goodbye as Gakupo touched her arm. His hand was firm.

"You need to practice making coffees, huh?"

Luka looked confused for moment, yet there seemed to be a hint of something like disgust in her expression. "Yes, actually. Apparently I'm putting the sugar in wrong."

He snorted. "If you don't want to hang out, just say so."

"There's no need to be touchy. I know you're not pleased with me, but hands off."

"I never said I wasn't pleased with you! It's _your _life!" Gakupo defended himself testily, shoving both his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't care if you dated a llama or your father or an Irish leprechaun. It's your life, so do whatever the hell you want with it."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to end things on such a sour note?" Their eyes met, but they quickly disconnected. "Have a nice night, Gakupo." The woman turned and left, not waiting for a reply.

"You too." His hands clenched and unclenched by his side. The name 'Len Kagamine' rolled over his tongue. It made him quite angry. Even the name sounded obnoxious. Gakupo stood completely still for a while, before finally turning and heading off.

* * *

><p>When Luka got home, she actually did make a coffee. It calmed her slightly, after Gakupo acting so weird and clingy and annoyed. She called Len for more reassurance, but decided not to mention the fact that she had been offered a singing 'test run' at work. Or the fact that Gakupo was being so touchy about him and her.<p>

"Hello? Len Kagamine speaking."

The pink haired woman immediately began to grin. She sipped at her coffee. Two of her most favourite things in the world had been joined. "You sound so cute when you answer the phone."

"I'm guessing this phone call is definitely for me." He jogged up the stairs, eager to get to his bedroom. He liked being by himself when he was on the phone; especially when he was talking to the one and only Luka.

"Unless I'm actually in love with your father. _Oops_. How are you?"

They began to chat pleasantly. Len talked about exams and his friends. He even talked about Rin and his parents. Apparently, his parents had given him the 'talk' again, which was quite ironic considering the amount of girls he had slept with.

"You're such a whore," Luka remarked.

"But I'm your whore, right?"

"No, no! That makes me sound like a pimp, or something."

Len laughed, imagining Luka as a female pimp.. "I'll buy you a cane. And some bling."

"I'd better buy you some fancy lingerie then."

They continued to chatter for a while, before finally, Len had to go and revise some school work. School seemed to be busy at the moment. The teachers were piling on tests and assessments and in general, pressure. Plus there were a load of subjects that Len had no interest in, but had to work for. He was working with his headphones in, and didn't hear when Rin called for him.

Eventually, Rin came up to his room and yanked the headphones out of his ears. "There's someone at the door for you," she said, before muttering slightly more offensive things under her breath as she trailed out of the room. Len followed her and trotted down the stairs, wondering who would be at the door for him.

Len didn't know whether to be alarmed or annoyed when he found Gakupo Kamui at the door.

"Yes?" The blonde haired teen asked, eyeing the adult at his door. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted a word. Come walk with me," Gakupo said, smiling. "I don't bite."

"Get lost. You look like a major creep," Len warned, beginning to close the door. Gakupo stuck his foot out and caught the door midway.

"I don't care. You don't have to let me in-"

"Good, because you're not coming in."

The purple haired man smiled, despite the fact he was on the end of his tether. There was something about Len that got on his nerves. Like an annoying little fly that kept buzzing and buzzing but you could never quite swat it.

"I just want to talk to you about Luka."

"You're so obsessive!" Len whined. He took a step out of his house, and closed the door behind him. He didn't want his sister to hear any of this. A risky decision on his part. "She doesn't like you. Not anymore. You blew your chance, and now you want her because she has me. And I love her." He frowned to himself, before beginning to reason. "I'm sure even you could find another girlfriend."

Gakupo gritted his teeth. "You're a right brat. I just think that you and Luka aren't compatible. You haven't seen the full story. Yeah, the first few months; such a sweetie. You just wait."

"Liar," Len muttered, clearly unimpressed. "You probably just rubbed her up the wrong way."

"No rubbing to mention." The man laughed at his own joke. " She gets cold and jealous. Vicious, and when it's her time of the month…." He paused. "You're gonna regret chasing after her."

"If she's so bad, then why are you still watching her from afar? You think it's not obvious? You're fallen for her all over again, haven't you?" Len's voice was rising with anger. "Don't think you're fooling anybody, Mr Big Man."

Len was going to continue his rant, until he realised that it was not just him who had lost his temper. Gakupo was glaring at him, and if looks could kill, Len would definitely be ten foot under the Earth by now.

"Think you're so smart?" Gakupo asked. He grabbed at Len's neck, and successfully pinned Len against his own front door. "Think you're the hottest little shit around? Think again!"

Len struggled underneath Gakupo's hands, gasping for breath. The man's hands were closed tightly around him, and Gakupo was taller and bigger than Len. It was infuriating. Len kicked at Gakupo's shins, causing the man to flinch and loosen his grip. Len swung to hit Gakupo's face, but the man blocked his fist before quickly slapping the boy's face.

"You fight like a little girl, too," Gakupo sneered. The comment set Len's blood on fire. He kicked hard at Gakupo's stomach, and while the man was winded, he slapped him across the face like Gakupo had done to him.

"Leave me and Luka the hell alone!" Len ordered, retreating back into his home and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, and extra-creepy/aggressive Gakupo, but hey guys, Len got the better of him in the end! Thanks for all the review, and I'd truly appreciate it if you kept them coming! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. This story is nearly over, so get your opinions in! I'll kinda miss writing it...


	22. Home To Tokyo

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

><p>Luka stood, bored, in a recording booth. She could feel the boss's and SeeU's eyes on her. It was creepy. She re-read the song that she was supposed to record for a demo and wrinkled her nose slightly. The song was cheesy and tacky and a little bit naff. Perfect for a nice-in-a-bad-way first album, Luka supposed, smiling to herself.<p>

"So, if I actually started as a singer, would I be singing this song?" Luka asked, talking into a microphone.

"Huh?" The boss looked up at her, with raised eyebrows. He soon returned his eye-line to the papers he was looking over, skimming through them quickly. "We're having a debate really. _If _we sign you up, you have all sorts of potential. You could be tacky; an idol for little girls dancing round their bedrooms. You could be a rebellious rocker with that pale complexion of yours. Give you a bucket of eyeliner and you're done-"

"But you could also be that 'girl next door'," SeeU interrupted, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Laid back and casual. Or there's always the big scandal option. Something controversial."

Luka was a little amazed by how much work everything was. Apparently, you couldn't just be yourself, and market that.

"Do I get a say in this?"

Both SeeU and her boss stared at her as if she had grown another nose.

"Do you know what's best?"

"She definitely doesn't," SeeU commented breezily. "Are you an aggressive person? Or are you just a little bit feisty slash moody?"

Luka felt slightly offended. "I'm not moody." She watched as her boss, otherwise known as Mr Asakawa, raised his eyebrows and wrote something onto a piece of paper. He flicked the note to SeeU, who read it, and then began to giggle.

"Perhaps we could dye your hair a darker pink? Give you at least a _little _edge," SeeU said, after she had recovered from her laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with my natural hair colour!" Luka said, defensively twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Maybe we just can't label you. Write us a song, and we'll take you to Tokyo," Mr Asakawa interrupted. "Though, you'd have to agree to that. It's a big move, hm? Once you write us a song, we can figure out what sort of image to give you. Understand?"

Both SeeU and Luka turned to face the boss. Luka's mouth was very slightly open.

"You want to take me to Tokyo?"

Before anybody could answer the question, Luka's phone began to ring loudly. She bit her lip for a second, checking who it was.

Len.

She'd have to answer it then.

"This'll only take a second," she said apologetically, exiting the booth and the room in which SeeU and Mr Asakawa were sitting. She ended up outside the building, for maximum privacy. "Hi, Len."

Len hadn't wanted to make that phone call. He felt guilty, because he knew Luka would stress about it.

"Hey," he replied weakly.

"What's up?"

"I just think you should talk to Gakupo."

There was a pause. Len tried to imagine her face.

"…And why's that…?"

"Because he's an absolute freak, that's why," Len snapped. "He shouldn't be coming round to my house and threatening me. Isn't that criminal? Whatever it is, it's damn weird. He had me pinned up against a wall."

"Holy shit," came the whispered reply. "You're joking?"

"No, I'm not."

* * *

><p>Instead of going home after her recording sessions, Luka headed to the road she once lived on. She knocked on her parents door, in an absolutely foul mood. After Len's phone call, her singing had been 'frigid' and 'angry' apparently.<p>

Which bugged her even more, partly because she knew it was true. Perhaps she wasn't cut out for this kind of thing.

Her mother opened the door. When she saw her daughter, her eyebrows raised subtly; contrast to her mouth, which dropped open slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded amused, yet…cautious. As if she didn't want Luka there.

"Sorry, I should've checked the visiting times. My bad!"

"Oh, honey," Mrs Megurine sighed. "You know you're always welcome here, I just didn't expect you. Come in then, come in."

Luka took the offer and walked into the house. She was half turned, about to comment on something, when she wandered into the living room.

"Luka?"

That wasn't her father's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked coldly, laying eyes upon the man in her parent's living room. Gakupo was sat casually near her father, holding a mug of tea. She glanced at her father accusingly. He only responded with an apologetic hand gesture.

Gakupo stood up, placing the cup he was holding down on the coffee table. "I came to talk to your parents."

"I see," Luka murmured. "Come to confess your hit and run incident across the road?"

The space between the man's eyebrows creased. "I came to say that you're with the wrong _kid_, and I'm worried about you, Luka." He stepped closer; she stepped back.

"Worried?" She scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it?" Luka eyed her parents. "I'm taking it you're on his side, hm?"

"We're not taking sides," Mrs Megurine protested. She caught the eye of her husband. _'Back me up, now.'_

Luka exhaled. This was all too much. She tried to be a good human being, be a good daughter, and now it seemed she had slipped up by falling for a nice guy who just happened to be younger than her.

What a mistake she had made when she kept in contact with Gakupo Kamui.

She drew close to him, and jabbed her finger in his chest accusingly. "This isn't any of your business. I don't know _why _you are so desperate to sabotage my life, but this is too far. Stay away," she hissed. "From Len and myself."

"I'm worried!" He replied. His body was tense. "I'm worried about you and what you're doing now. Is this a phase? Who can date the younger boy? I mean, where are you _going, _Luka? You plan to work at Crypton your whole life? Thought so."

She ran a hand through her hair, before grinning. "Have fun at the newspaper for the rest of your pathetic, lonely life," she retorted. "You just wait, Kamui. Seeya."

Luka pushed herself past her mother, and towards the front door. Good job she hadn't taken off her coat.

"Luka, wait!"

Her father was behind her. He gestured for her to come closer, and trapped her in a hug. He held her tightly, regretful about the argument, even if he hadn't really been involved. That was the problem.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm on your side," he said, setting his daughter free.

She smiled at him guiltily. "Thanks, dad."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Luka went back into his arms. He held his daughter fondly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think moving away is the same as running away?"

There was a pause.

"Not if you know where you're heading. Not if you think you're making the right decision. If you're moving away just to get away, then yes. But if you're doing something for yourself…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and exhaling.

He really was letting his daughter go. She was going to move away, he supposed. That little girl with the cotton-candy pigtails and the bluest eyes in all the world. The girl who sat on his lap and demanded stories; who wouldn't go to sleep until she was sure there were no monsters. The girl who grew up into the most beautiful woman. His girl.

"Thanks," Luka said softly, staring at the floor. Mr Asakawa had offered her a big city, and music and fame. But she was grounded to her home.

She wanted to stay in her father's arms a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Shout-out to Luka's dad, because I felt we really needed something sweet after Gakupo _again._ I know this was kinda short, and it took a while, so my apologies for that everyone! I'd appreciate it if you reviewed:)!


	23. All Tied Up

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

><p>Len was irritated. He'd been calling Luka for the past hour or so, and she still hadn't pick up. He knew she was busy, but he just wanted to talk to her. Their earlier phone call had ended in hurried fashion, and he wanted to talk to her. He missed the sound of her voice.<p>

Deciding to make one last attempt, he picked up his mobile and tapped in her number. In fact, he'd known it by heart for over a year or so. The phone began to ring. And ring, and ring, and ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Luka. Have you been busy?"

"I was at my parents and things, then I had to make dinner and-"

"Let me come round," he interrupted.

Luka closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling. "Is it better if I come to you?"

* * *

><p>The brisk walk had cleared her head a little. Len's house wasn't too far, and the evenings had become a little lighter recently.<p>

She rapped on the door, and was quickly answered by Rin. The girl gave her a surprised look, but invited her in pleasantly, offering her a drink and calling Len. When her twin appeared, Rin hinted that perhaps it was best she should leave them alone.

Instead, Len led his girlfriend upstairs.

In his room, he hugged her.

"I've missed you, stupidly enough. You sounded bad today."

Luka bit her lip, stroking the back of Len's head fondly. "I've just been busy." She paused for a moment, before continuing with the soft movement of her fingers. "I haven't told you yet, but, my boss, he wants to turn me into a singer. A real one."

The younger boy pulled away, looking Luka in the eye. "Really? That's great!" He began to grin enthusiastically, trapping Luka in his sweeping arms. Luka didn't mean to, but she wriggled around slightly, uncomfortable with the burden of her news.

"But I'd have to move away, Len. For quite a while, I think."

"How long?"

"Months, probably. It wasn't specified." She wished she had more details. Details made everything more real; easier to organise and analyse. Len was a logical person, and she knew he'd want all the details and times and dates. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and as he spoke, his breath glided across her skin.

"I'm not going to hold you back," he commented, closing his eyes. "You're a big shot, Luka."

She pushed his head away gently. "There's no need to get so serious about it," she muttered, although, she felt quite negative about it too. Her parents, and Gakupo, would automatically assume that she was ditching Len for the bright lights of supposed stardom. "The deal might never come through."

Len wrinkled his nose, looking up at Luka. "I'm not letting you give up this big chance, stupid."

"But I can't leave you, either," she countered, in a hasty tone. Trying to prove that she loved him, in the only way she knew how. Standing by; protecting and watching.

"I hardly want you to go," he joked with a miserable face. As he sat down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling, trailing the skin of his throat with long fingers. He didn't look at her when she sat next to him, but appreciated her hand on his.

"We can't trust Gakupo either."

"I can look after myself!"

Her firm hand took hold of his jaw; forced him to look at her. "I know. Just in case." He began to smile a little as she put her palm on his cheek. Her hand was warm and comforting, and the gesture seemed so intimate.

"He didn't even do anything that bad," Len insisted stubbornly. "What did you ever see in him?"

She leaned in to him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "It doesn't matter what I saw in him," she replied eventually.

Len began to speak, but was interrupted when his bedroom door slid open.

"Rin told me you were up here, so there's just some washing-"

"Mum," Len sighed.

Mrs Kagamine cast her eyes down to her son, to find Luka, also. She smiled kindly, though, it worried Luka. She didn't have much of an idea about what the Kagamine parents really thought about her, and it made her anxious. Gakupo's parents had always been very kind to her, although, that didn't really matter much anymore.

"Sorry, Mrs Kagamine, I was just dropping by," Luka explained hurriedly, standing up immediately. Her posture was stiff and upright, like that of a military officer.

The older woman merely raised an eyebrow. "It's fine, Luka. You're very welcome here." She put the washing down on her son's bed, and left the room quickly before she began to laugh. She found it all rather funny. Luka had been coming round to the house for so many years, yet, she'd never seen her so desperate to please. Now she thought about it, it wasn't really all that funny at all. Mrs Kagamine supposed she'd put the poor girl on edge.

"Sorry about that." Len looked at the floor for a moment, smiling coyly. "But there was no need to shoot up like that."

One glance was all it took. They both began to laugh with each other. Waterfalls of laughter spurting from their mouths.

"I'm not used to her being my boyfriend's mother, okay?" Luka defended herself, still smiling.

"You'd better get used to it," Len threatened teasingly, standing up and taking a loose grip on Luka's wrists. "Or you'll be sorry!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two began to tussle, but Len's plan hadn't worked at all. He had wanted to show off his masculinity and his strength.

However, Luka had pinned him to the bed much to easily.

"Give in?"

"Not at all." A cheeky smile accompanied the statement.

"I suppose I'll just tie you up and leave then."

She did tie him up. He hadn't really expected her to, but she did. Luka had resourcefully found Len's school tie and a long shirt. One of his hands was tied to the doorknob on his bedroom door, and then Luka had tied his feet together.

"I'm feeling very hot and bothered," Len complained as Luka tied his feet. To be fair, he hadn't exactly envisioned this happening.

"What a shame," she murmured sarcastically, focusing on the knot. "You'll have to wait until somebody finds you, my poor boy." She stood up in a fluid motion, and brushed some hair away from her boyfriend's forehead, kissing the spot afterwards.

"You're leaving me very vulnerable here, darling. I didn't think you were the type," he grinned, expecting her to let him go.

"Bye, Len," she smiled cheekily. "I'll call you later. Thank your parents for having me."

He watched her leave the room with a knowing smile and waited. She would come back for him any minute and untie him. Though, the knots probably weren't that strong. Were they?

Len waited some more, until he realised she wasn't coming back. He called for Rin to untie him after a few unsuccessful attempts, but nobody came.

He was all alone.

And she was gone.

Although it was stupid, it made him think of her going away to follow her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh, God, it's getting shorter! I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and sorry for being so tacky:') Please review if you have the time - concrit is cool too.


	24. Resolved

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go."<p>

"You have to!"

"I don't."

He frowned at her. "Now you're just being stupid, Luka. You know it."

"After all that's happened, I can't just leave!" She insisted, sitting on her bed.. They were at her apartment.

She had called for him to come over. Her boss and SeeU wanted her to go to Tokyo.

She was _supposed_ to be going to Tokyo.

…But that meant leaving Len behind.

"You wrote a song. This is a once in a lifetime chance and you deserve to take it!" He argued with angry passion. "If you don't go to Tokyo by yourself, I'll pack you in a suitcase and take you there myself."

She patted the space next to her, and he sat down accordingly. He felt her head on his shoulder.

"It's inconvenient timing; even you can see it with your stubborn attitude. If I leave now, Gakupo and my parents will be so smug." She stretched her neck, trying to become more comfortable. He rubbed her fingers between his own.

"I'm not going to let you stay," he threatened, with a small, sad smile on his face. "I'll kick you out of this place."

She sighed, holding his hand tighter. "My music probably won't even take off, anyway. I'll be back soon enough." The comment was accompanied with a weak half smile.

Len only frowned.

"There's no need to be so negative," he reminded her firmly. "If it doesn't work, then you can come back. If it does, then I'll visit you. It's not going to break us apart, or anything. Actually, if you think about, a long distance relationship will show our dedication." He squeezed her hand at this point, smiling.

'_Him and his positive attitude,' _Luka thought to herself fondly. "Okay then. But when you start to miss me, it'll be your own fault," she teased, wagging her finger at him.

He shrugged cheekily. "Don't flatter yourself. I won't even notice you're gone!"

They laughed for a moment before Len shifted to face his girlfriend. His hands cupped her face gently; so close together that eye contact was unavoidable. "I'm kidding. I'm going to miss you more than anything. Remember that."

Luka sighed gently. "Ditto." She paused, bringing herself even closer to him. "Remember to visit me."

"Of course," he answered, with a solemn nod.

* * *

><p>Moving day was a get together for both families. The two families were both helping Luka to pack and organise her things. Meiko had become a little troubled; she'd have to find somebody quickly who would pay rent! She promised to call Luka, however, and give her the local news and gossip.<p>

Despite the sudden decision to move, her parents were actually rather supportive. Her mother discussed her plans with her; a slight queasy expression was upon her prim face. Luka's father was in a positive mood as he helped her pack. He chatted to Len casually, and although she probably wouldn't show it, that meant a lot to Luka.

The Kagamine parents were their usual selves. They both hugged Luka tightly; wishing her the best of luck and saying what a wonderful baby-sitter she had always been. Len's mother especially seemed to be able to fit a million words into one measly minute. Mr Kagamine, as usual, was calmer and very polite. However, he did make Luka write her signature on a stray piece of paper, for 'when she was famous'.

Seeing Rin made Luka feel a little bit bad. She looked out of place, which was unusual for the athletic and confident teen. Luka couldn't help but look at her with fond admiration. Rin had really grown up. Luka often forgot that Len wasn't the only one who would be turning eighteen that next December.

Rin was still the little chatty seven year old, with bright eyes and a beaming smile. But she wasn't, really. If Len was nearly a man, then she was practically a woman.

She was so pretty.

"How're you, Rin?" Luka asked politely. Rin looked up, looking a little embarrassed.

"Fine, fine. Are you looking forward to moving?" Rin's face then broke into a smile. "You will have escaped the prison once and for all now. Not even within sights."

Luka grinned. Rin had remembered that old, old joke. "Uh-huh. I'll be a free citizen."

"I hope you gain success, Luka." The teenager looked down for a moment, biting her lip. "And, I don't know whether you find this significant, but I'd like to apologise before you go. I shouldn't have told my parents about you and Len being a couple. It wasn't my business. I never apologised to you or Len. You especially."

Rin's confession made Luka feel even more nostalgic. She had missed Rin quite a lot, actually. Now that she thought about it.

Now that she had time to think about it.

"It's fine. We could never had hidden it forever," Luka assured the girl. "You know, you probably did us a favour. Thank you."

Luka's kind smile made Rin smile back guiltily. Luka; the big sister in her life. She had betrayed her. She had betrayed her brother, also.

She had been so stupid. No wonder her and Luka's relationship had become so fractured and weak.

Without realising, Rin's eyes began to tear up. Now she felt even dumber! Luka had forgiven her. That was the important thing. She had confessed and been forgiven. She had confessed and been forgive. She had confessed and-

"Rin? Are you okay?"

Oh God no, Luka was being nice to her and she barely even deserved it. _'But you're forgiven! It was insignificant!"_ Rin tried to convince herself.

Luka watched Rin gulp down whatever emotions were coming up.

"Keep in touch," Rin said, finally. "We should keep in touch."

Luka's hand appeared on top of Rin's.

"Sure thing, Rin. Sure thing."

Neither of the pair realised that Len had been watching their conversation with a keen and intelligent interest, observing the way the pair interacted. He had been about to walk over, noticing the distressed and sorrowful expression on his twin's face.

But Luka's hand had had a calming touch on the girl. It warmed Len's heart, to watch.

He turned his head, to see how much the group had packed, only to see someone much too familiar jogging - no, sprinting - down to Luka's flat.

"What are you doing here?" Len hissed, at the only and only Gakupo Kamui.

The man looked offended. "I heard she was moving - I just wanted to-"

"Don't ruin this for her. She's in a great mood, and I don't trust you." Len's glare was solid and authoritative. Gakupo sighed.

"You've won her. I just came to say goodbye." His voice was weak. Gakupo really had been defeated.

Len nodded in reply. "Fine. Fine." The teen looked over at the van that was transporting Luka's things. "Just in time," he said, with a more relaxed tone of voice. "Looks like she's about ready to go."

Gakupo's eye met Len's. They, for once, finally, understood a little about each other. They knew what effect Luka had on them.

It was magical, that feeling of her love, pointed towards you.

Len let Gakupo go. He found Rin, and smiled at her. His real interest was on Luka though. Luka and Gakupo.

Luka turned, to find Gakupo looking at her. He stood a wary distance away.

"I heard you were leaving," he remarked. His eyes travelled quickly from her head to her toes.

"Tokyo," she responded quietly. "Who told you?"

He paused, and smiled a guilty grin. "Lily. Lily told me."

There was a moment of silence, where neither of them knew what to say. Gakupo frowned to himself. He shouldn't have come. She didn't want him there.

Finally, Luka shrugged, smiling weakly. "Well. There you go then!"

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry we ended like we did."

Another silence. He offered her his hand, and she shook it. Just like that, he was leaving, without another word or gesture or smile.

Gakupo felt sentimental, walking away. That was probably the last time he'd ever see her. And she was so much better with him.

* * *

><p>Later in the year, Luka's first single was a decent hit. Her album would be coming out soon enough. She half prayed that she wouldn't be a one hit wonder, and half prayed that she would. She was so lonely, living by herself in a foreign city.<p>

Len visited her religiously, every Saturday. Twice a month or so, Rin would accompany him. It was like old times.

Rin even came alone, on the odd occasion.

Her parents were their usual selves. They disallowed her to become star-struck or arrogant, which Luka guessed she'd be eternally thankful for.

Her mother was even coming to terms Len as her boyfriend.

Days, weeks, and months passed. She recorded songs and sometimes videos. It could be stressful, but SeeU had kept in contact, and they often talked over the telephone. Visiting each other was hard, due to busy schedules. SeeU even had paparazzi following her!

Luka had escaped that, as of yet. She wasn't deemed media worthy; thank God.

Winter came. Luka's favourite season. She counted the days until Len and Rin's birthday, buying them presents the week before the awaited date arrived, along with Christmas presents for whomever she needed to buy them for.

She even bought SeeU some gloves with cat faces on them. She'd send them over. Strong Vodka, for Meiko. Her ex-flatmate had kept in touch, and they were still as close as ever.

Meiko had even found a new flatmate, although, she swore that this girl was nowhere near as fun as her. Luka was sure she was lying, to be kind. It made her smile though. Meiko's passionate loyalty never stopped or faltered.

Finally, Rin and Len's birthday came around. Luka was probably more excited than the twins were! She just knew they've love the presents she had bought them.

When she heard a knock at the door, she bounced from her seat, answering it in a flurried rush.

To her surprise, it was only Len Kagamine at the door. Luka had assumed that Rin would come too.

Len shut the door with a casual push from his palm. He walked to Luka with an intense look in his eye.

"Can you remember what you said?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. What had she said?

"I know you know it," Len continued, with a short and happy laugh. "Think, Luka. Think of last year. I know you know."

She thought harder. She had said something important? She must have done!

And then, it clicked.

"By the time you're eighteen, nobody will care about the age difference anymore," she repeated softly, beginning to smile.

"And what is it today?"

"I do think it's your eighteenth birthday. Correct?"

"Correct," he answered gently. He came closer, holding Luka close and beginning to kiss her. Her arms around his neck; her fingers trailing on his back.

She knew it, at that second. Everything was going to be okay, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know it took a while, but it's finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed. I was listening to a beautiful piece of music whilst writing this, from a game, played by a piano with strings, so I think that may have affected the way I wrote and what happened, actually! Thank you all for sticking out with this story until the end!


End file.
